Despertando
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons
1. Despertando con Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la señorita Meyer y **nunca **nadie podrá adueñarse de **Twilight **y la trama es de **RiaMaria, **yo solo traduzco con su permiso.

**Summary:** Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons

**N/T: **Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia que me encanto y que quise traducir casi al instante. La autora tardo mil años en contestarme, pero por fin tengo aquí este bebe. Ojalá les guste.

**Capítulo 1: **Despertando con Edward.

**Narrado por Bella Swan **

Estaba recuperando lentamente la conciencia. La débil luz que atravesaba mi pequeña ventana, se colaba en está dándome directamente en la cara. Yo sabía que por la forma en la que entraba en la habitación, que debía estarse haciendo un poco tarde. Más tarde de lo que me permitía dormir, y más tarde de lo que Edward usualmente me dejaba dormir.

Ahí fue cuando note que algo andaba mal. Podía sentir su peso al otro lado de la cama; el familiar hundimiento que siempre me alertaba de su presencia allí, pero algo no era normal. En lugar de que mi cuerpo sintiera el frio al cual me había acostumbrado tanto, estaba… ¿caliente?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, tratando de sacar la confusión de mi cabeza para poder darle sentido a lo extraño de la situación.

Ahí, a centímetros de mi cara estaba Edward, pero de nuevo… algo no era normal. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él normalmente estaba observando ansiosamente mi cara cuando despertaba, esperando a que yo recuperara conciencia. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras el respiraba, lenta y profundamente. Si yo no hubiera sabido mejor, podría incluso haber jurado que él estaba dormido.

Aleje mi mano de las mantas para acariciar su mejilla… pero ¿qué? Estaba… _caliente_. Edward no se movió. No respondió a mi toque. En vez del frio y duro mármol al que estaba acostumbrada sentir… ¿había barba?

Rápidamente me apoye en mi codo derecho mientras que con mi mano izquierda seguía tocando su cara.

"¿Edward?" Pregunte en voz baja sin estar segura. ¿Estaba yo dormida? ¿Era esto un sueño?

"¡Edward!" dije más alto, con más urgencia. Moví mi mano a su hombro y lo sacudí ligeramente. Su brazo estaba tibio y suave. Mi visión era más clara ahora, y mientras estudiaba sus facciones cuidadosamente, comencé a notar unos cambios sutiles. La línea de su mandíbula y sus pómulos eran mucho más suaves, un poco más redondeados que antes. Y su piel era notablemente más oscura.

El pánico comenzó a surgir en mi pecho. Lo sacudí de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza. "¡Edward! ¡Por favor!"

El comenzó a removerse, y yo me congelé. Cerró su boca y arrugó su frente, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Su lengua salió de su boca, humedeciendo sus secos labios para después adentrarse de nuevo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeando con rapidez, tratando de enfocarse a través de una bruma de… ¿sueño?

Verde. Sus ojos eran verdes. Jadeé.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante ese sonido, y me miro con preocupación

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está mal…?" Se detuvo a mitad de la palabra. Impresionado por el sonido de su propia voz. Todavía era Edward, pero era claramente diferente. Era un poco más áspera, y no tenía la misma calidad musical a la cual estaba tan acostumbrada.

Inhalo profundamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Lo hizo de nuevo. Respiraba profundamente, para luego exhalarlo lentamente. Sus ojos viajaron a los míos, con la confusión flotando en ellos.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunte, todavía en demasiado shock para pensar en que otra cosa hacer.

"No… no lo sé" Lentamente se empujó a si mismo hacia arriba de la cama para quedar sostenido en su codo, imitando mi posición. "Que… estaba yo…" Su voz se apagó en shock y confusión.

"Durmiendo" Respondí sorprendida.

Sus ojos viajaron nuevamente a los míos, inclusive más agrandados por la sorpresa.

"¿Durmiendo?" Dijo en shock, su voz se quebró y el sonido saliendo de su propia boca pareció sorprenderlo de nuevo.

Atrajo su mano libre a su boca y se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo violentamente por un momento.

"Estoy… estoy respirando. Yo… oh por Dios, Bella mi… mi _corazón _está latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Se siente como si fuera a explotar." Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de pánico y shock. Yo compartía el sentimiento del corazón acelerado. El mío se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Los extraños eventos que se nos presentaban a nuestro alrededor ponían en marcha cada uno de nuestros sentidos.

"¿Te duele? Me refiere… te duele el pecho, o es solo…"

"No… no es doloroso." Sus ojos se movieron a su pecho. Presiono su mano en este, en el lugar donde su antiguo corazón muerto se encontraba en la cavidad de su tórax. Jadeó. "Bella, por Dios, está realmente latiendo…"

"¿Qué?" pregunté sorprendida. Él se quedó quieto un momento antes de alejar su mano del pecho para alcanzar la mía. Lenta y tentativamente, sus dedos tocaron los míos, entrelazándose con ellos para luego cerrarse totalmente juntas, palma a palma.

Su respiración era rápida y profunda. De repente me asuste, ya que si no se calmaba, comenzaría a hiperventilar. ¡Mierda! ¿Yo estaba asustada de que _Edward_ fuera a _hiperventilar?_

Nos quedamos ahí, silenciados por el asombro, con nuestras manos unidas. Mis ojos con una expresión confusa y los suyos pegados a nuestras manos. Su respiración lentamente regreso a la normalidad mientras sostenía mi mano y yo podía apreciar que lo calmaba. Mi mente todavía corría a mil por hora. Todavía confundida, todavía… no lo sé. ¡Esto es de locos!

"Edward… ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¿tu estás…?" Mis palabras salían rápidamente, chocando unas contra otras.

Sus ojos viajaron para reunirse nuevamente con los míos, antes de viajar por todo el cuarto, en busca de una respuesta, cuando no encontraría ninguna. Finalmente su mirada regreso a mí, aparentemente todavía sin saber que decir.

"Bella" dijo lentamente. Parecía estar analizando el sonido de su propia voz. "Bella," repitió una vez más, esta vez no realmente hablándome a mí. Más bien, creo que lo decía solo por hablar. Algo que decir, para escuchar otra vez el sonido de su extraña nueva voz.

"¿Edward?" Pregunte lentamente.

"Yo… yo creo que soy humano de nuevo," dijo lentamente, viéndome a los ojos con shock e intensidad.

Sus ojos eran increíbles. El verde más que cualquier cosa que jamás imagine. El círculo exterior era de un profundo verde bosque, seguido por un cegador esmeralda brillante que poco a poco pasaba a ser de nuevo un verde profundo, ahí donde se encontraba su pupila negra. La esmeralda reflejaba y centellaba la poca luz en el cuarto, y yo me sentí completamente perdida en ellos por un momento.

"¿Bella?" dijo, tratando esta vez de obtener una respuesta.

"¿Co…? ¿Cómo?" tartamudee.

"No tengo…absolutamente la _menor_ idea," dijo, alejando su mirada de mi para dirigirla a su mano. Poco a poco flexiono su puño, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, sus ojos examinándolo con una extraña curiosidad.

Lentamente se levantó para quedar sentado, sin quitar la mirada de su mano. Estiro su brazo hacia delante, para traerlo de nuevo hacia adentro. Doblando sus articulaciones, experimentando el nuevo extraño sentimiento de sus… sus músculos _humanos_.

"Edward, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir… crees que algo está… ¿mal? No se… bueno obviamente algo _está _mal… pero…" Tartamudee las palabras desordenadamente mientras lo imitaba sentándome en la cama, empujando las sabanas, agrupándolas por mis pies. Lo mire cautelosamente mientras repetía su anterior movimiento estirando su otro brazo. Poco a poco bajo sus brazos presionándolos contra la cama. Giro su cuerpo, sus piernas moviéndose fuera y colgando hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Sin pensarlo brinque fuera de la cama y me apresure a rodearla para llegar al otro lado y ayudarlo a levantarse si lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo, todavía en silencio metido en sus pensamientos. Sus pies estaban cuidadosamente puestos en el suelo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cama, cada una de sus manos todavía firmemente presionadas en el cubrecama a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se empujó poniéndose de pie inestablemente.

Jadeó, y vi el pánico a travesar su cara. Rápidamente reconocí el significado detrás de su expresión. Su equilibrio no estaba ahí. Se sentí inestable. _Ese_ era un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizada. Extendí mi mano y agarre su brazo para sostenerlo, sus brazos rápidamente me envolvieron ante los desconocidos mareos que acababa de experimentar.

Jadeó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. El me sostenía con una extraña desesperación que nunca había visto en él. Acepto que apenas conozco a Edward desde hace 7 meses, pero yo sentía como si hubiéramos vivido mucho en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

La única vez en la que vi a un realmente desesperado Edward, fue cuando estaba bañada en mi propia sangre en el maldito piso del estudio de ballet, y yo apenas estaba consiente, así que casi no cuenta.

Pero inclusive ahí, el seguía siendo el más fuerte. Ahora mismo no podía evitar sentir que de los dos, el más débil y frágil de la situación no era yo. Fue una realización extraña. Daba… miedo.

"Edward… Edward creo que necesitamos llamar a Carlisle." Dije finalmente. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y al fin pude obtener un tipo de respuesta por su parte.

"Si … si, tienes razón. Yo… nosotros… oh Dios Bella… se me hace tan difícil pensar ahora mismo. Mi cabeza esta… está hecha un lio. No puedo pensar correctamente."

"Está bien. Yo lo llamo" Yo aún lo sostenía, y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío era extraño… pero agradable. Tal vez mejor que agradable… "Quizás deberías sentarte de nuevo en la cama, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy segura si es una buena idea que estés parado en este momento"

El asintió lentamente y comenzó sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Sus ojos estaban distantes. Como si estuviera tratando de pensar y su mente estuviera lejos.

"Tu espera aquí, enseguida regreso, ¿está bien?" dije cautelosamente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Me aleje lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo mucho, pero en el segundo en que cerré la puerta eche a correr escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Agradecí interiormente que fuera sábado y Charlie fuera a estar todo el día pescando con Billy.

Llegue al teléfono de pared que se encontraba en la base de las escaleras, lo tome y marque rápidamente el número de Carlisle. Escuche la línea conectarse y luego la sedosa voz de Carlisle contesto "¿hola?"

"¡Oh, Carlisle! Gracias a Dios que te contacte. Algo está mal. Algo le paso a Edward. No sé exactamente que es, pero, pero… pero…"

"Bella, cálmate. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Algo le paso a Edward? ¿Dónde está?"

"Esta arriba en mi cuarto, sentado en mi cama… Pero Carlisle, él es…"

"De acuerdo, voy camino al carro, estaré ahí en unos minutos." Podía escuchar la puerta de su carro cerrándose y el sonido del motor encendiéndose. "¿Dijiste que algo le paso?"

"Cuando me desperté esta mañana él era…" Me detuve vacilando. Yo sabía que la familia de Edward estaba más que informada de que el pasaba las noches conmigo, pero de alguna manera aún se sentía incómodo decirle a su padre de que él había despertado en mi cama… oh al diablo con esto. "Él estaba acostado a mi lado… pero… pero Carlisle, él estaba _dormido_"

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Dormido?"

"Él estaba dormido. Como en inconsciente. Y… está _caliente_. Su corazón está latiendo… el… el…"

"¿Su corazón está _qué_?"

"¡Y sus ojos son verdes! Carlisle, es… ¡es como si fuera humano!"

Silencio.

"Estoy a pocas cuadras; Estaré ahí en un par de segundos Bella"

"Está bien…" Dije con una vocecita pequeña. Eché un vistazo a la escalera, dividida entre esperar a que Carlisle llegará, o subir de nuevo con Edward para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Oí su carro parquearse en la entrada, parándose abruptamente y levantando polvo del asfalto. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por la forma irracionalmente rápida de conducir de los Cullen como lo estaba ahora.

Corrí a la puerta de la entrada y la abrí rápidamente, ansiosa mientras veía a Carlisle bajar del carro y correr hacia mi tan rápido como se lo permitía la posibilidad de ser visto por alguien que estuviera observando. Me di cuenta que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano, así que oprimí el botón para finalizar la llamada.

"¿Está arriba?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras se apuraba a entrar, su cara llena de preocupación.

"Si, está en mi cuarto"

Él estaba volando escaleras arriba y yo lo seguí tan rápido como me fue posible. Estaba asombrada que no me hubiera tropezado y caído en el camino.

Llegue arriba, detrás de Carlisle, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta en un silencio de asombro, viendo a Edward mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Sus sorprendentes ojos verdes viajaban entre Carlisle y los míos, con la misma mirada confundida de antes llenándolos.

Escuché a Carlisle jadear. Yo sabía que incluso desde el corredor, sus sentidos vampíricos habían percibido inmediatamente todos los detalles que yo realice anteriormente. El tono de piel de Edward, su calor corporal, su color de ojos… los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Edward?" Pregunto Carlisle cautelosamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

"Si…" Contestó Edward con voz temblorosa. Se miraba nervioso mientras Carlisle se le aproximaba y sus ojos seguían viajando a los míos, casi suplicándome… casi… como si le tuviera miedo a algo.

Rápidamente camine por el cuarto, pasando a Carlisle y llegando al lado de Edward. Tome su mano en la mía, sus ojos se enfocaron únicamente en mí, e inmediatamente pareció relajarse.

"Edward, ¿puedes decirme la última cosa que paso antes de despertarte está mañana?" Dijo Carlisle, con una voz calmante.

De todos modos, las reacciones físicas de Edward no fueron calmadas. Mientras su atención regresaba a Carlisle, sentí su agarre apretarse en mi mano, su palma estaba sudorosa, y parecía estar temblando ligeramente. Levante mi mano, llevándola a su hombro y masajeándolo en un intento por calmarlo.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Carlisle cautelosamente, ya sin moverse hacia delante. Él estaba parado al otro lado de la cama, unos buenos cinco pies de distancia entre Edward y el. Yo podía decir por su comportamiento, que el sentía que algo andaba mal, aparte de todo el asunto de Edward siendo humando, pero no lo entendía del todo.

"Uh… sí. Lo… lo siento Carlisle…" Edward sacudió su cabeza y tomo un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. "La ultima cosa que recuerdo… fue tararear su nana a Bella y verla quedarse dormida… pero yo… yo definitivamente no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. Pero no hay nada después de eso hasta que… Dios… hasta que _desperté_ esta mañana." Sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad ante sus propias palabras, su cara, una imagen de total confusión.

Edward trajo su mano libre al puente de su nariz, pinchándola, mientras una expresión de frustración cruzaba su cara.

"Yo… yo estoy teniendo problemas ordenando mis pensamientos Carlisle. Mi mente no… no se siente bien. Es difícil concentrarme" continuo el, dejando fuera gran parte de su enojo y finalmente, removiendo su mano se su nariz.

"Bueno…" Empezó Carlisle lentamente, "Tiene sentido… la mente humana no es capaz de procesar tanta información como lo hacías antes. La transformación de mente vampírica a una humana, probablemente debe de sentirse extremadamente… claustrofóbico… Imagino que _debe_ ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a pensar dentro de esos fines de nuevo.

Edward asintió despacio por un momento, pero de repente se llevó las manos a su cabeza, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

"¡Edward!" Grité ante la inesperada acción. Lo agarre de lado, tratando de estabilizarlo y guiarlo de vuelta a la cama, pero él se enderezo y se mantuvo parado.

"Estoy bien. Yo… ah… esperen. Carlisle, por el amor de Dios deja de pensar, _por favor_.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y me quede viendo a Carlisle, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los míos.

"Edward, aun puedes oír mis pensamientos?" Preguntó Carlisle con una intensa curiosidad en su voz.

"No… no lo sé. Algo así. Todavía puedo captar pequeñas partes pero duele como un infierno cuando lo hago. Creo que mi mente no está equipada para manejar esto.

"Si es humano, ¿por qué puede oír tus pensamientos todavía?" Le pregunté confundida a Carlisle.

"No lo sé Bella… siempre he tenido la teoría de que nuestros poderes siendo vampiros no son más que rasgos latentes o sutiles que se amplifican de cuando éramos humanos.

"Estoy bastante seguro que no recuerdo haber oído nunca los pensamientos de las personas cuando era humano" Dijo Edward, con su mano libre aun presionando su frente.

"Tal vez no, pero creería que ya sabes _que_ sintonizar, simplemente porque lo has estado haciendo por instinto durante años. La habilidad estaba ahí, incluso siendo humano, es solo que no sabías como usarla antes. Ahora, usar la habilidad es una segunda naturaleza, así que incluso humano, restos de la habilidad quedan… o por lo menos eso es lo mejor que puedo teorizar con lo que se." Dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros y disculpándose con la mirada.

Edward se encogió de nuevo, presionando más su palma contra su sien por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos nuevamente y ver la cara de Carlisle. "Está bien… me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme cuando era vampiro… me tomara tiempo…" Se detuvo, sus ojos buscando en el espacio del cuarto sus propios pensamientos. "Carlisle, ¿crees que esto sea permanente?" Miró de nuevo a su padre.

"No lo sé…" Respondió Carlisle en voz baja. "A menos que podamos descubrir que provocó el cambio, no tendremos manera de saber si durara o no. Es difícil imaginarse que la transformación de vampiro a humano sería tan simple y de repentina que tu solo caerías dormido y despertarías así…

"La transformación de humano a vampiro es tan violenta…" Continuo, sus ojos distantes como si examinara su propia mente, tratando de dar sentido de que estaba pasando con su hijo. "… es difícil entender que podría haber pasado para revertir el proceso, dejando a un lado la rapidez y…"

"Sin dolor" Termino Edward.

"Si, exacto." Los ojos de Carlisle regresaron a Edward y lo sentí encogerse a mi lado. La reacción me confundió, el lenguaje corporal de Edward todo este tiempo me era extraño… la manera en la que estaba reaccionando a su padre no se miraba correcta.

"Edward… creo que me gustaría tomarte una muestra de sangre, si eso te parece bien" Dijo Carlisle lentamente y con considerable precaución. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con Edward, estaba claro que Carlisle lo captaba. Edward se encogió notablemente y podía sentir su tensión a mi lado. Él se miraba honestamente… asustado.

"Pienso que sería mejor si pasaras el resto del día con Bella… mientras yo voy a examinar la muestra." Termino Carlisle, sus ojos suaves y disculpándose.

Con esas últimas palabras, la actitud de Edward se calmó considerablemente. Todavía estaba extremadamente sorprendida por esto. También era extraño que Carlisle no quisiera llevarse a Edward a su casa para que pudieran vigilarlo de cerca. O al hospital para hacer exámenes más minuciosos… pero de nuevo, supongo que exponer la sangre de Edward a los registros del hospital era un riesgo que no querían tomar.

Carlisle puso su maletín medico en la cama. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había realizado que él lo llevaba. Lo abrió y saco una pequeña aguja empaquetada en plástico. Desenvolvió las piezas y las puso expertamente en mi mesita de noche.

Nuevamente Edward estaba visiblemente nervioso a mi lado. Su puño estaba apretando el mío con considerable fuerza. Si el todavía tuviera su fuerza vampírica, no dudo que para ahora ya hubiera roto todos los huesos de mi mano. Su respiración también estaba errática y podía sentir olas de pánico viniendo de el mientras veía todos los movimientos de Carlisle.

_¿Que estaba mal?_

Carlisle estaba listo. Miro de nuevo a Edward, sosteniendo la jeringa en una mano. "Edward, ¿puedes hacer esto? Realmente pienso que es importante que tomé la muestra." Su voz era suave y calmante. Su mejor voz de doctor. A Edward parecía no importarle.

El apretaba y aflojaba su mandíbula visiblemente. Podía ver sudor reuniéndose en su frente. ¡_Sudor! ¡Oh, por Dios, está sudando!_

Tomo un profundo respiro, cerró los ojos y estiro su brazo enfrente de él.

"Hazlo rápido. No me importa si duele… solo hazlo rápido y… y vete por favor."

Mire boquiabierta a Edward; sorprendida por sus palabras. Mire hacia Carlisle y pude notar algo de dolor en sus ojos, pero también parecía entender. Lo que sea que fuera esto, Carlisle claramente se hacía una mejor idea que yo.

Carlisle viajo silenciosamente alrededor de la cama y agarro el brazo de Edward. Tan rápido que apenas podía decir si lo había hecho, limpio su brazo con un poco de algodón con alcohol y hundió sin esfuerzo la jeringa directo en una vena. Deslizo la vía en la aguja y lentamente esta se llenó de sangre. La sangre de _Edward_.

Edward estaba visiblemente temblando. Su respiración era rápida y casi en pánico. Se miraba extremadamente adolorido parado ahí. Un sentimiento de completa impotencia me lleno. Aquí estaba, mi hermoso y fuerte Edward, en la forma más débil que lo había visto. Visiblemente _asustado_ de estar así de cerca de su padre.

La vía estaba finalmente llena y Carlisle la quito rápidamente, saco la aguja y puso un pequeño algodón con alcohol sobre la herida del pinchazo.

"Bella," Dijo mirándome. Me indico con la mano que sostuviera el algodón en su lugar, lo que hice, y Carlisle se movió inmediatamente al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo cuidadosamente la vía en su maletín médico.

La respiración de Edward se calmó casi al instante y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

"Bella, hay algo de cinta medica en la cama, úsala para atar el algodón en su lugar." Me dijo Carlisle señalando en la cama un pequeño rollo de cinta blanca.

Lo mire confundida por un momento, insegura de porque no lo había hecho el mismo, pero haciendo rápidamente lo que me dijo.

"Edward…" Comenzó Carlisle cautelosamente, Edward se puso rígido a mi lado de nuevo. "¿Está bien si hablo con Bella por un momento, afuera en el pasillo?"

Los ojos de Edward eran enormes y llenos de… ¿miedo? Viajaban de mí a Carlisle y regresaban otra vez antes de cerrarlos y tomar un profundo respiro, asintió con la cabeza. Apretó mi mano rápidamente y la soltó.

Lo mire con preocupación, dudando en dejarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas y esperaba obtener algunas de Carlisle, quien termino de empacar su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo seguí, echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro para ver a Edward mientras dejaba el cuarto. Sus ojos llenos de miedo y preocupación.

Carlisle me condujo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras donde se detuvo y espero a que lo alcanzara.

"Carlisle, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué está mal con él? Es casi como si fuera…"

"Temo que si Bella" Mis ojos volaron para verlo en shock. Carlisle tomo un profundo respiro y suspiro, sus ojos distantes.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté aun confundida.

Me dio una pequeña sorpresa y me vio tristemente.

"Bella, estoy seguro que Edward te ha dicho frecuentemente lo mucho que tu…" se rio débilmente, "… falta de auto preservación lo sorprendía. Como puedes sentirte tan cómoda a nuestro alrededor. Edward ha sido capaz de entenderlo. Como sabes lo que somos, lo que somos capaces de hacer, y aun sentirte cómoda tan cerca de nosotros."

"¡Pero eres su familia! ¡Su padre! Él sabe que tu no…"

"Si, él sabe. Pero hay nuevos instintos humanos en su interior, instintos que por alguna razón siempre has carecido, instintos que le dicen que este asustado. Nosotros no somos naturales Bella, y el hecho de que Edward lo sepa lo hace incluso peor.

"De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que lo está haciendo mucho peor. Él sabe de primera mano lo _débi_l que es un cuerpo humano. Lo frágil que se ha convertido. Consiente de esta debilidad, y consiente de lo que soy… estoy seguro que le es increíblemente difícil luchar contra el miedo natural que ahora mismo está dentro de él.

"Estos sentimientos y emociones que está viviendo le son extraños. Esta abrumado y pienso que mi presencia es demasiado. Esa sería la realidad para con todos nosotros. Creo que eres la única que puede estar con el ahora mismo."

Me le quede viendo, sorprendida en silencio. Luche por darle algo sentido a todo lo que había pasado cuando un pensamiento vino a mí

"No puede ir a casa, ¿no es así?" Dije insegura.

"Dudo mucho que se sienta cómodo en cualquier lugar cerca de nosotros ahora mismo Bella." Dijo Carlisle débilmente, con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Todavía… todavía no entiendo cómo puede estar tan asustado de ti. Tan solo no tiene sentido… yo…" Carlisle levanto su mano para detenerme, sus suaves y tristes ojos de oro viendo a los míos.

"Está bien Bella. Tal vez sea capaz de superarlo una vez que pueda controlar sus emociones. Ahora mismo creo que es demasiado abrumador de manejar para él."

Asentí débilmente, mi mente viajando a los eventos de la pasada media hora. De repente recordé otra cosa muy importante que necesitaba preguntarle.

"Así que, ¿es humano? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad? ¿De alguna forma se convirtió humano?"

"Todo lo que puedo ver lo indica así. Obviamente no hice ningún examen minucioso, pero de lo que pude apreciar, parece ser el caso. Huele humano, su sangre bombea, su piel es tan suave y cálida como si fuera humano. Su temperatura corporal parece ser la correcta para un humano… ritmo cardiaco… todo lo que puedo decir de estar en el cuarto con él."

"¿Crees que podrías aprender algo de la muestra de sangre?"

"Ya veremos. No sabré hasta que mire."

Asentí débilmente otra vez.

"Carlisle… el miedo… si él no lo supera, pero esto de ser humano es permanente… que… ¿a dónde ira?"

Tomo otro profundo y gran respiro y suspiro.

"Tendremos que cruzar ese puente cuando nos toque. Edward tiene su propio dinero. Podría darse el lujo de comprarse su propia casa si lo quisiera. Para el futuro inmediato, lo más sabio seria conseguir un cuarto en un hotel de cerca. ¿Estoy asumiendo que tu padre no se estará quedando fuera todo el fin de semana?"

"No… estará en casa más tarde…"

"Probablemente deberías tratar de organizar una Pijamadas con Alice, y acompañar a Edward en el hotel."

Eso podía funcionar. Sabía que no había forma en que pudiera dejar a Edward solo en el estado en el que estaba, pero tampoco podía imaginar cómo lo mantendría oculto en mi cuarto sin que Charlie lo notara. La idea de la Pijamadas funcionaria por la noche, pero tendría que pensar en algo para la siguiente.

Estaba agradecida de que aun fueran vacaciones de verano. Considerando como había reaccionado Edward en el cuarto con los pensamientos de Carlisle, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que sería para su mente manejar una escuela llena de gente.

"Bella," Interrumpió mis pensamientos Carlisle. Levante la mirada para verlo. "¿Puedes pensar en _algo_ inusual que paso anoche? ¿Cualquier cosa? Incluso durante el día. Lo que sea que desencadeno esto pudo tener tiempo de desarrollarse."

Mire hacia el piso, buscando en mis pensamientos cualquier cosa extraña… nada. Sacudí mi cabeza tristemente. "No puedo pensar en nada que fuera raro… Sin embargo no estuve con Edward todo el día."

"Trata de hablar con el de ello cuando los dos estén solos y el haya tenido tiempo de calmarse un poco. Ve si él puede recordar algo extraño o fuera de lugar. Pregúntale si cazo ayer… tal vez ingirió algo… cualquier cosa. Solo házmelo saber."

Asentí, mi mente todavía distante, tratando de localizar algo del día anterior que pudiera interpretar 'inusual' de nuestra acostumbrada excepción.

"Edward tiene mi número telefónico, y aun debería tener su celular con él. Mantenlo con ustedes y llámame en el momento que _cualquier_ cosa suceda. Si Edward se siente capaz, tal vez el mismo me pueda llamar más tarde. Me gustaría esperar que el podrá manejar hablar conmigo si yo no estoy físicamente en el cuarto con él."

"De acuerdo." Dije finalmente después de un momento. Eche un vistazo hacia las escaleras sobre mi hombro, preocupada de haber dejado a Edward solo por tanto tiempo.

"Voy a salir ahora y hacer algunos exámenes a la muestra de sangre. Llamaré inmediatamente al número de Edward si encuentro algo."

Puso su mano en mi hombro. El frío de este era tranquilizador y suspire.

"Tengan cuidado… ambos" dijo, antes de voltearse y salir por la puerta.

Me quede parada ahí por un momento, silenciada por la sorpresa, todavía completamente pérdida con lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo iba a manejar esto? Pero luego supe lo que debía estar haciendo; Necesitaba estar con Edward. El me necesitaba ahora más que nunca; yo era la única que podía confortarlo en estos momentos.

Corrí de vuelta por las escaleras y atravesé la puerta para encontrar a Edward sentado al borde de la cama, encorvado. Su cabeza entre sus manos. Mi corazón se rompió por él.

"Soy horrible," Dijo el lentamente mientras entraba en el cuarto.

"¿Qué? No, no lo eres. De que estas hablan…"

"Bella… por favor… tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No puedo creer que me comporte tan horriblemente.

"Edward, Carlisle entiende… no es algo que tu realmente puedas controlar."

"Tú nunca eres así a su alrededor…"

"Bueno, creo que ya habíamos establecido que soy un fenómeno entre los humanos."

Él se burló un poco, aún sin levantar la cabeza de sus manos. "Yo sé… YO SÉ que Carlisle nunca… yo lo sé. Pero aun así no pude… estaba tan… tan aterrorizado Bella… no… no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca así. Nunca." Sacudió su cabeza en sus manos.

"Bueno…" Camine por el cuarto y me senté detrás de el en la cama, estirando mis brazos hacia afuera y abrazándolo por la espalda. "Para estar tan terriblemente asustado, diría que lo manejaste muy bien."

"Puf." Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo pero liberando su cara de entre sus manos. Las dejó viajar hacia abajo y agarro mis brazos, que estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso. Se recostó en mí y dejo salir un lento y largo suspiró.

"Esto se siente bien," dijo después de una larga pausa.

Lo mire sorprendida pero no dije nada.

Inhalo profundamente y luego soltó otro suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre mi hombro. Se miraba casi tranquilo ahí. Todo era tan surreal.

Luego de otro minuto de silencio, finalmente pensé en algo que necesitaba decir.

"Carlisle cree que sería una buena idea que nos consiguiéramos un hotel para la noche."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miro con sorpresa. De pronto se me ocurrió que _otro_ significado podía tener esa oración y pude sentir el sonrojo volando hacia mi cara.

"Yo ah… me refería, a que tuvieras donde quedarte. No estoy segura que pueda ocultarte aquí cuando Charlie llegué a casa, y Carlisle no cree que tú te sientas cómodo yendo a tu casa…."

Me dio esa increíble sonrisa torcida suya y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreírle de vuelta.

"Le diré a Charlie que pasaré la noche con Alice." Continúe, aún un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza. "De esa forma puedo acompañarte… todavía… todavía no sé qué haremos para mañana en la noche, pero creo que podemos intentar averiguarlo en el hotel…"

CONTINARA…

**N/T: **Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de "Despertando" y el siguiente se llama "Despertando con Bella": Edward Pov. Vamos a leer lo que nuestro vampiro sintió como su primer "despertar" como humano. Besotes:

**Naklie G.**


	2. Despertando con Bella

WALKING UP

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecn a **S. Meyer **y la trama es de **RiaMaria**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons

**N/T: **Bueno, como dije en el capítulo 1 subo este cap rápido porque esta semana tengo examenes y este es mi último día y no actualizaré hasta el sábado o miercoles. Igual en MI DOBLE Y Cambiando por ti.

**Capítulo 2: **Despertando con Bella.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

La primera cosa de la que fui consciente sentir fue… sentirme cómodo, y cálido.

Escuche la voz de Bella en algún lugar a la distancia y algo sacudiéndome firmemente. Tomé un profundo respiro e inmediatamente fui envuelto en su hermosa esencia… pero algo era diferente.

Como si estuviera saliendo de una profunda bruma, recupere mis sentidos lentamente. Abrí los ojos y por un momento fui cegado por la luz del sol; parpadee rápidamente, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos y la primera cosa que registre fueron los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella observándome. Mi corazón se aceleró un segundo mientras me perdía en ellos, hasta que registre el terror en su cara.

_Oh por Dios, ¿que pude haber hecho?_

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está mal…" ¿_Huh?_

¿Qué? Mi voz sonaba mal en mis oídos, áspera, y mi garganta se sentía… peculiar. De repente fui consiente de una necesidad, una necesidad ardiente en mi pecho. Mis pulmones se expandieron rápidamente y me sentí aliviado. ¿Aliviado? ¿Desde cuándo respirar me hacía sentir aliviado? Lo hice de nuevo, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, sintiendo un intenso placer por el alivio del aire en mis pulmones.

¿Qué? Mi usual mente ocupada se fue deteniendo hasta que todo lo que pude percibir fue absoluta confusión. Vi a Bella observarme extrañada, sin duda alguna preguntándose si me había vuelto loco durante la noche, algo que incluso yo estaba considerando.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Se miraba preocupada. No la culpaba. Aquí en mi confusión estaba indudablemente sin mi control, fuerza, e incluso mi sed. ¿En qué tanto peligro la ponía simplemente estando acá?

Luego, registre por primera vez lo que se sentía tan… raro. A pesar del hecho de que cada respiración que tomaba estaba llena del bello perfume de Bella, limpio, fresco, floral, glorioso en cada sentido, mi garganta no ardía. Mi sed se había ido. ¿Cómo podía haberse ido mi sed? ¿Cuándo paso eso? Trate de recordar y me di cuenta que había un hueco en mi memoria, estando consciente por primera vez en algunos horas. ¿Consciente? ¿Desde cuándo en mi existencia tuve alguna vez un momento de inconsciencia? Era casi como si… No. Seguro que no.

"No… no lo sé" Tartamudee. ¿Yo tartamudee?

Bella se había sentado en la cama y yo me moví para ver su rostro, sin querer romper la conexión que acabábamos de tener estando cara a cara. Mientras me movía medí cuenta de cambios en mi cuerpo, mis músculos estirándose a regañadientes. Mis movimientos se sentían torpes y lentos, como si estuviera siendo aplastado por montañas mientras intentaba moverme.

Lo intente de nuevo. "Que… estaba yo…" Apenas podía hacer un pensamiento coherente, siquiera una sola oración. Mi voz sonaba totalmente equivocada en mis oídos. No podía encontrar las palabras para preguntarle lo que necesitaba.

"Durmiendo" La sorpresa era innegable en su cara. ¿Sorpresa? La simple palabra ENTENDIMIENTO navegaba en mi mente tomando toda mi consciencia por un momento, tomando cada pensamiento. Mi mente parecía tropezar de nuevo mientras estaba abrumado por la sensación de mi mente totalmente ocupada, sin espacio alguno más que para eso. Luego la sensación se fue mientras comenzaba a registrar lo que ella había dicho, al mismo tiempo que notaba otras diferencias en mi cuerpo.

"¿Durmiendo?" Si, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando y que mi mente se negaba a aceptar. El áspero quiebre en mi voz mientras decía esa sola palabra me hizo saltar y llevar la mano a mi boca, como si pudiera atrapar la palabra en su camino fuera de mí.

Me aclare la garganta y el _alivio_ de respirar me sorprendió de nuevo. "Estoy… estoy respirando…" Mientras inhalaba nuevamente registre otra sensación en mi pecho que no reconocí. Uno enorme y tembloroso sonido que me hacía sentir sin respiración de nuevo. Mientras sentía mis costillas siendo golpeadas por este sonido me sacudí internamente, esta vez poniéndole un nombre sin tanto esfuerzo a la nueva sensación.

"Yo… oh por Dios, Bella mi… mi _corazón_ está latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Se siente como si fuera a explotar." Sentía una genuina alarma. Mientras le hablaba mi ritmo cardiaco aumento hasta poder sentirlo bombeando en todo mi pecho hasta la parte posterior de mi garganta. La sensación me dio la urgencia de envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho para sostener los nuevos movimientos encontrados en mí, asustado de lo que significaban, pero al mismo tiempo incluso más asustado de que se detuvieran.

"¿Te duele? Me refiero… te duele el pecho, o es solo…" Se miraba tan preocupada por mí que mi propio pánico instintivamente se calmó, mi preocupación por ella eclipsando cualquier otras sensaciones como siempre, mi urgencia por calmar su mente tomándome completamente por algunos segundos.

"No… no es doloroso." Esperaba que se viera más tranquila, me di cuenta que mis ojos no miraban tan claro a como estaba acostumbrado y que necesitaba concentrarme más para poder _verla_. Solo con verla me calmaba de una forma que nada más podía hacerlo. Regrese a mi auto-examinación y puse mi mano en mi pecho, confirmando lo que ya sabía. "Bella, por Dios, está realmente latiendo…"

Se estiro para tocar mi pecho, pero mientras su mano me tocaba no pude hacer más que alejarme, sorprendido. Su mano no se sentía más de un calor ardiente, o frágil como el delicado pájaro revoloteando contra mí que usualmente me hacía controlarme para no dañar.

La escuche hablar, pero no registre sus palabras ya que estaba abrumado por la urgencia de tocar su mano.

Me estire para tocarla, palpando su dedos, sintiendo su delicada estructura osea en nuevo sentido. En vez de sentirla como frágil cristal bajo mi, sus dedos se sentían firmes y fuertes. Luego de considerarlo un momento me atreví a unir mi mano con la de ella, siempre estando alerta de una repentina corriente de fuerza que pudiera aplastar su delicada mano, que ahora se sentía pequeña y femenina bajo la mía.

La fuerza que podía sentir en sus dedos me tranquilizaba y junte nuestras manos palma a palma. Mi corazón se acelero en mi pecho, acompañado de un nuevo sentimiento de bombeos apresurados, que era en esta ocasión por nuestro toque, no por miedo. Nuestras manos se sentían naturales estando juntas, cálidas e iguales.

Me comencé a sentir sin aire, pero mientras más respiraba peor se ponía. Observe nuestras manos unidas, ah el gozo de poder tocarla así. Pero ¿cómo esta esto sucediendo? ¿Estoy a punto de aplastarla en un momento de descuido?

_Ah pero el puro placer de su mano en la mía_.

Nuestro toque encajaba con el del otro, mi mano entibiando la suya mientras la de ella lo hacía con la mía. Sentí mi respiración tranquilizarse mientras observaba nuestro vinculo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá si tocase su cadera con mi mano. ¡Esperen!_ ¿De dónde vino eso?_

Afortunadamente ella escogió ese momento para distraerme "Edward…. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¿tú estás…?"

Atrape su mirada, pero luego mire rápidamente mire a otra parte, avergonzado por el mal pensamiento.

Ella aun esperaba a que yo hablara. ¿Qué digo? "Bella…" Oh Bella, siempre regresa a Bella. Mi voz aún estaba mal en mi cabeza, había perdido la musical trampa, la cadencia vampírica diseñada para atraer a mi presa. Sonaba casi como si… "Bella" Si, sonaba humana.

¿Yo sonaba como humano? ¿Mi corazón está latiendo? ¿_Necesito_ respirar? Podría ser… yo podría ser… Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, ¿acaso me atrevía a tener la esperanza, a creer?

"Yo… yo creo que soy humano de nuevo" Solo expresar mi pensamiento hacia mi corazón tambalear; un millón de emociones corrían en mi de un solo, shock, sorpresa, pánico, gozo, miedo… gozo… miedo.

Bella me contemplaba, sin duda tan consternada como yo por los eventos. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras la observaba y por un momento me permití perderme en sus bellos ojos chocolate, piscinas tan profundas que pensé que podía sumergirme en ellos. Me sentí temblar un poco bajo su penetrante mirada.

Ella todavía no decía nada. ¿_Que está pensando? ¿Tiene miedo? … ¿tengo yo miedo?_

"¿Bella?" _Por favor respóndeme_.

"¿Co…? ¿Cómo?" tartamudeo, buscando en mis respuestas que simplemente no tenía.

"No tengo… absolutamente la _menor_ idea" ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría ser humano de nuevo?

Estire mi mano y la observe. La primera cosa que me sorprendió fue la falta de claridad en mi visión; podía _ver_ mi mano, pero no los detalles a los que estaba acostumbrado. Era solo una mano. No podía ver debajo de mi piel la sangre, la cual sabia debía estar ahí si el bombeo en mi pecho era más que una bizarra alucinación creada por mi mente. Podía decir poco más aparte que era solo una mano.

Flexione mis dedos, tratando de aprender más. Los músculos se estiraron a regañadientes en una forma completamente desconocida. Mientras miraba mi mano me senté lentamente en la cama, mi espalda tronando y los músculos quejándose mientras me moví después de varias horas de descanso. Puse mi atención en mi brazo, doblando mi codo y estirando mi hombro. Cada movimiento era un esfuerzo, mientras los músculos se estiraban y flexionaban bajo mi piel.

_¿Es normal? ¿Es doloroso? Realmente no estoy seguro…_

"Edward, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir… crees que algo está… ¿mal? No se… bueno obviamente algo _está_ mal… pero…" Podía escuchar a Bella hablando, pero estaba perdido mientras examinaba mis nuevos músculos. Estire y flexione mi otro brazo. Era extrañamente placentero.

Mejor que los irreflexivos movimientos de un vampiro, me movía fluidamente, como una máquina bien aceitada. Cada movimiento era deliberado y considerado, encajando con los músculos bajo mi piel. Una vez que termine de examinar la parte superior de mi cuerpo me pregunte como se sentirían mis piernas, ¿cómo se sentiría pararse, caminar, mientras la fresca y nueva creatura sanguínea que ahora parecía ser?

Me voltee y lleve mis piernas a la orilla de la cama. Mientras lo hacía sentí a Bella levantarse de la cama y correr alrededor de esta para estar a mi lado. ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? Tonta Bella.

Pero entonces, de repente estaba preocupado también. ¿Cómo podía hacer que todos estos músculos se movieras juntos para soportar mi peso? El poder moverme sin el esfuerzo al que estaba acostumbrado ya no era posible, pero me sentía tan confiado en el que no estaba seguro si iba a poder pararme. Me di cuenta que la torpeza de Bella no era tan graciosa como parecía ser. El hecho de que cualquier persona pudiera caminar sin caerse, ahora me parecía maravilloso.

_Bueno, aquí voy._

Empuje mis manos contra la cama e intente pararme.

_Oh diablos, ¡me voy a caer en mi cara!_

Bella me atrapo, y sin pensarlo la agarre, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor sosteniéndome en ella por mi vida. En el fondo de mi mente una voz me gritaba que no la hiriera, pero por un segundo me distraje por completo en la sensación de lucha por no caerme.

Regrese a mis sentidos, y jadee cuando sentí sostener a Bella fuertemente en mis brazos. Debo estar lastimándola! Estaba lleno de alarma por un segundo, antes de mirar cuidadosamente en sus ojos y ver nada más que su total amor y cuidado por mí.

_Se ve preocupada. ¿Está enojada por lo que me está pasando?_

El calor de su cuerpo estaba presionado en toda la longitud del mío, me distrajo por un momento, y sentí un pequeño escalofrió atravesarme causado por la sensación de ella.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Mientras más trataba en pensar que me había pasado más confundido quedaba, mi mente se convirtió en un remolido de pensamientos y emociones y comencé a sentirme enfermo.

_¡Creo que me voy a enfermar!_

"Edward… Edward… creo que necesitamos llamar a Carlisle." Dijo. Si, Carlisle. Carlisle sabrá que hacer.

"Si… si, tienes razón. Yo… nosotros… oh Dios Bella… se me hace tan difícil pensar ahora mismo. Mi cabeza esta… está hecha un lio. No puedo pensar correctamente." _Eso es decir poco_.

"Está bien. Yo lo llamo" No quería dejarla ir, el puro placer que sentía con sostenerla contra mi estaba empujando cualquier otro pensamiento al fondo de mi mente. "Quizás deberías sentarte de nuevo en la cama, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy segura si es una buena idea que estés parado en este momento"

La deje ir y me senté lentamente en la cama, tan pronto como estuvo fuera de mis brazos mi mente comenzó a trabajar en que me estaba pasando y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Me era difícil pensar, como si estuviera atrapado en una pequeña caja, y cada vez que me volteaba me encontraba con otra pared. Busque la pista de mis pensamientos y me sentí descender en la confusión.

"Tu espera aquí, enseguida regreso, ¿está bien?" Ella me miraba como si fuera un animal al que no trataba de alarmar. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, escuche, pero lo único que pude oír fueron sus primeras dos o tres pisadas antes de que hubiera silencio. Forcé mis oídos en frustración; normalmente hubiera podido escuchar fácilmente su conversación, pero no podía escuchar absolutamente nada escaleras abajo.

Se me olvido el intentar pararme por un momento mientras trataba desesperadamente de darle sentido a lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Podría ser realmente humano de nuevo?

Puse mis manos juntas y sentí mi piel, era suave y cálida. Pellizqué el dorso de mi mano y sentí cuan suave se sentía entre mi dedo y el pulgar. Mi piel se puso blanca cuando la pellizque, el color regresando mientras la dejaba ir, mostrando mi sangre fluir bajo la superficie. Note el cambio en mi tono de piel, un cálido pero aún suave color para combinar con mis indudables cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

¿Son mis ojos verdes de nuevo? Mire a través del cuarto en el espejo de Bella, el chico asustado que observe me veía de vuelta con unos profundos ojos esmeralda. Examine su cara por un momento; a la distancia mi mirada parecía nuevamente nublada. A pesar de la falta de claridad podía ver los cambios físicos en mis facciones; la suave línea de mi mandíbula, mejillas ligeramente redondeadas; mi frente y nariz menos definida. ¿Notara Bella que tan diferente me veo? ¿Le importara?

En el espejo veía como mis pensamientos pasaban rápidamente. Observe una mirada de preocupación atravesar mi rostro.

_¿Dónde está el Edward arrogante que normalmente me confrontaba en el espejo cada día? Me miraba nervioso. ¡Ja!_

El ENTENDIMIENTO tomó mi mente por un momento otra vez. En el espejo el chico de ojos verdes temblaba ligeramente, sin duda alguna sorprendido por tener un fuerte pensamiento tomando todo sus ser una vez más.

Escuche un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa, no me moví de la cama para revisar, pero esperaba que fuera Carlisle. Un instante después que escuche la puerta abrirse Carlisle estaba frente a mí, jadeo y vi una mirada de total preocupación atravesar su rostro.

Me pare para saludarlo; me di cuenta que era mucho más fácil ahora que no estaba tan enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Edward?" Carlisle comenzó a acercarse a mí, y el momentáneo alivio que sentí en cuanto lo vi desapareció en cuanto una ola de miedo me atravesó. Comencé a temblar ante su mirada y sentí mi corazón acelerarse hasta que estaba chocando en mi pecho, la sangre bombeando en mis oídos mientras la adrenalina golpeaba mi sistema.

"Si…" Maneje decir, el terror tomando el resto de palabras de mis labios. Mi cuerpo había reconocido el depredador en el cuarto y yo estaba reaccionando como debía. Si necesitaba otra confirmación de que era humano otra vez; esto era.

En el fondo de mi cabeza estaba tratando de asegurarme de que no había nada que temer.

_¡Es Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! Se sentirá tan mal si se da cuenta lo asustado que estoy de él. Tengo que intentar y hacer esto… ¡Bella!_

La mire a ella, e inmediatamente me calme. Ella estaba totalmente relajada alrededor de Carlisle, inconsciente del riesgo que significaba para nosotros.

_Sabía que había algo mal en ella, como podía estar tan calmado en nuestra presencia_… _Su presencia._ Su_ presencia… oh por Dios._

Ella me vio observarla, y en algún tipo de nivel debió de entenderme mientras caminaba hacia mí decididamente y tomaba mi mano. Gane fuerza de ella mientras miraba sus ojos, determinado a mostrar más valentía ahora que estaba a mi lado.

"Edward, ¿puedes decirme la última cosa que paso antes de despertarte está mañana?" Dijo Carlisle en una extraña musical voz, una voz que claramente pertenecía a un depredador.

Involuntariamente apreté la mano de Bella con fuerza, podía sentir un brillo de sudor salir de mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. Ola tras ola de miedo chocaba con mis sentidos, la adrenalina golpeando mi sistema, gritándome que corriera.

_Pero ¿ni siquiera puedo correr no es así? Yo sé eso. Si tuviera que correr de Carlisle me atraparía incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dar mi primer paso. Edward, detente, ¡este es Carlisle!_

Podía sentir el pánico invadiéndome y comencé a temblar incluso más fuerte, mi cuerpo urgiéndome a mantenerme en constante alerta, listo para pelear o volar. Esto era algo que reconocía de mis días de caza, la urgencia de volar o pelear, el miedo, el pánico. Oh el pánico. El sabor amargo de la adrenalina en mi boca crecía incluso más.

Pero entonces, oh, cielos. Bella alcanzo mi espalda y empezó a frotar mi hombro en un esfuerzo por calmarme. La deliciosa fricción de su mano contra mi cuerpo me distrajo lo suficiente para liberarme de las emociones en las que me ahogaba.

En ese momento vi a Carlisle registrar mi confusión interna. Observe hasta que el entendimiento lo golpeo, y la tristeza en sus ojos me dieron la determinación de aunque sea hablarle aquí, ahora.

"¿Edward?" Había dejado de caminar hacia mí, sin duda para tratar de calmar mis miedos. Lo mire y trate lo más que pude de desplazar las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Trate de concentrarme en mi total respeto y confianza hacia el hombre frente a mí, quien había sido el único padre que recordaba por casi un siglo.

"Uh… sí. Lo… lo siento Carlisle…" _En serio Edward, ¿eres realmente así de inarticulado como humano? Tal vez haz juzgado mal a toda la raza humana, parece ser una batalla física controlar cualquier cosa en este cuerpo gobernado por las hormonas y la química que ahora pareces poseer._

Luche por reponerme un momento; tome otro gran respiro y me deleite en el _placer_ de este antes de continuar.

"La última cosa que recuerdo… fue tararear su nana a Bella y verla quedarse dormida… pero yo… yo definitivamente no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido. Pero no hay nada después de eso hasta que… Dios… hasta que desperté esta mañana" Luche con mi memoria por un momento, obligándome a recordar el instante en el que me quede dormido, pero mientras más intentara más confuso me parecía. De repente me sentí completamente abrumado por la frustración; sentí mi conciencia escaparse alrededor de mi reducida mente, buscando por respuestas más rápido de lo que mi lentas conexiones neuronales podían hacerlo.

"Yo… yo estoy teniendo problemas ordenando mis pensamientos Carlisle. Mi mente no… no se siente bien. Es difícil concentrarme" Tome otro profundo respiro y suspire, encontrando la acción levemente relajante. Removí mi mano del puente de mi nariz, realizando que la había movido ahí inconscientemente, como usualmente hacia cuando estaba bajo presión.

"Bueno…" Carlisle estaba hablando lentamente, claramente tratando de prevenirme de estar más alarmado de lo que ya estaba, "Tiene sentido… la mente humana no es capaz de procesar tanta información como lo hacías antes. La transformación de mente vampírica a una humana, probablemente debe sentirse extremadamente… claustrofóbico… Imagino que _debe_ ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a pensar dentro de esos fines de nuevo."

Considere lo que decía, tenía sentido, y comencé a estar de acuerdo con él.

"_Fascinante, me pregunto si esto es un cambio permanente para Edward. Pensaría que encuentra la transformación bastante difícil, pero con Bella…"_

Aaaaah! Agonía! Penetrando mi mente. Sus pensamientos. ALTOS! MUY ALTOS! Por un momento todo se borro de mi mente menos el dolor insoportable de los pensamientos de Carlisle tronando a través de mi mente como si fuera el jinete del apocalipsis cabalgando en las llamas del infierno!

"Edward!" Bella estaba en pánico a mi lado; su reacción hizo que los pensamientos de Carlisle se detuvieras y mi mente me perteneciera otra vez. Podía sentirla sosteniéndome y tratar de moverme, pero mantuve mi postura, ella trataba de empujarme _cerca_ de Carlisle, algo que mi cuerpo no permitiría.

Me di cuenta que debía decirle a Carlisle lo que había pasado antes de que empezara de nuevo. "Estoy bien. Yo… ahh… esperen. Carlisle, por el amor de Dios deja de pensar, _por favor_.

Sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado mientras hablaba, los ojos de Carlisle registraron primero sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformo en curiosidad.

"Edward, aun puedes oír mis pensamientos?" preguntó. Podía escuchar su lucha interna para no expresar sus pensamientos, para no causarme más dolor.

"No… no lo sé. Algo así. Todavía puedo captar pequeñas partes pero duele como un infierno cuando lo hago. Creo que mi mente no está equipada para manejar esto." El zumbido en mis oídos me lo confirmaba, y presione mi mano con mi frente en un esfuerzo de reprimir las vibraciones que aparentemente querían golpearme en el suelo.

"Si es humano, por qué puede oír tus pensamientos todavía?" La voz de Bella estaba tan llena de preocupación, que había dirigido mis ojos a ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus facciones estaban retorcidas en preocupación, y luche con la urgencia de alisar la línea de preocupación en medio de sus ojos con mi dedo. Ahora no era el momento.

Mientras había estado pensado en acariciar la cara de Bella, Carlisle había sugerido que mi habilidad para leer mentes había existido antes de que fuera vampiro, algo de lo que estaba seguro no era el caso.

"Estoy bastante seguro que no recuerdo haber oído nunca los pensamientos de las personas cuando era humano" _Eso_ lo recordaría. La agonía de los pensamientos de Carlisle invadiendo mi ahora pequeña mente humana era algo que hubiera sobrevivido incluso a las flamas de la transformación.

"Tal vez no, pero creería que ya sabes que sintonizar, simplemente porque lo has estado haciendo por instinto durante años. La habilidad estaba ahí, incluso siendo humano, es solo que no sabías como usarlas antes. Ahora, usar la habilidad es una segunda naturaleza, así que incluso humano, restos de la habilidad quedan… o por lo menos eso es lo mejor que puedo teorizar con lo que se" _O tal vez no eres tan humano como alguna vez lo fuiste Edward._

Agonía! Oh ouch. De acuerdo, eso no fue tan malo como la vez anterior, tal vez me puedo acostumbrar a esto. "Está bien… me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme cuando era vampiro… me tomara tiempo…" Por un momento considere el pensamiento que acababa de pasar por la mente de Carlisle, "Carlisle, crees que esto sea permanente?"

"No lo sé…" me miró tristemente. Podía entender la pena en sus ojos como para el mismo, percibiendo que tal vez ahora estaba tan perdido para él como si de hecho estuviera muerto, en vez de haber renacido. "A menos que podamos descubrir que provocó el cambio, no tendremos manera de saber si durara o no. Es difícil imaginarse que la transformación de vampiro a humano sería tan simple y repentina que tu solo caerías dormido y despertarías así…" Escuche su analítica mente trabajando mientras trataba de distanciarse a si mismo del problema frente a él.

"La transformación de humano a vampiro es tan violenta… es difícil entender que podría haber pasado para revertir el proceso, dejando a un lado la rapidez y…"

"Sin dolor" Concluí. Si, las agonías de la transformación aun estaban grabadas a fuego en mi memoria incluso ahora, en mi nueva mente humana. Pero esta segunda transformación que parecía haber pasado me había sucedido en un hermoso sueño, envuelto en el refugio de mi verdadero amor.

"Si, exacto" Carlisle posó sus ojos en mi, y sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse bajo estos. Una nueva ronda de adrenalina fue vertida en mi sistema. Me sentí abrumado por el terror de su mirada de predador, que sabia podía atravesar la habitación y romper mi ahora frágil carne a la mitad antes incluso hubiera registrado sus intenciones.

"Edward… creo que me gustaría tomarte una muestra de sangre, si eso te parece bien"

_Oh por Dios me quiere tocar. No creo que pueda dejarlo acercarse más de lo que ya está sin gritar._

_Oh vamos, se hombre Edward, este es Carlisle, si te molestas también Bella lo hará. No hay nada de que estar asustado._

Pero mi nuevo cuerpo sabía mejor, era más sabio que la lógica o el sentido que me estaba hablando internamente. Me gritaba que corriera.

"Pienso que sería mejor si pasaras el resto del día con Bella… mientras yo voy a examinar la muestra." Carlisle se miraba triste pero comprensivo. Me dolía tanto saber lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando, pero mi mente lógica aún no podía negar mis nuevos y poderosos instintos de auto preservación.

Me hice enfocarme en la última parte de esta oración, Bella. Podría pasar el día con Bella. Mi hermoso ángel, Bella. Ella me amara y protegerá durante esto.

Protegerme a mí? _Mierda, me alegra no haber pensado eso con Emmett en la habitación, estoy seguro que lo habría sabido_…. De alguna forma.

Miré a Carlisle prepararse para tomar mi muestra de sangre, observe mientras desempacaba el equipo que necesitaría, y de repente me di cuenta de lo lento que se movía. Ninguno de nosotros se molestaba ya en ocultar lo que éramos frente a Bella…

_Se está moviendo lento para no asustarme a MÍ! Oh santo cielo!_

Desafortunadamente no estaba funcionando. El terror se había acomodado en mí y controlaba cada una de mis acciones. Apreté la mano de Bella como si mi vida dependiera de eso. En vez de calmare, el hecho de que estuviera tan calmada en su presencia solo me hacía sentir más alarmado; por su bienestar como por el mío. Vi que Carlisle estaba casi listo, y trate de prepararme para lo que seguiría.

"Edward, puedes hacer esto? Realmente pienso que es importante que tomé la muestra."

Tense cada musculo de mi cuerpo en determinación, mentalmente todo dentro de mi me decía que corriera, pero estaba determinado a no mostrarlo frente a Bella. "Hazlo rápido. No me importa si duele… solo hazlo rápido y… y vete por favor."

Cerré mis ojos firmemente, y trate de ignorar la sensación de encogerme ante el toque frío de Carlisle tocándome, mientras tomaba la muestra de sangre. Me tomó cada onza de fuerza que tenía no correr gritando fuera de la habitación, y podía sentirme temblar por el esfuerzo.

Finalmente terminó, y lo escuche llamar a Bella. En el momento en que sentí su suave, cálidas manos ocupar su lugar, sentí el peso levantarse de mi pecho significativamente, y abrí mis ojos para reunirme con los de ella.

_Gracias Dios._

"Edward…" Dijo Carlisle. Podía escuchar en su voz algo venir que no me gustaría. "Está bien si hablo con Bella por un momento, afuera en el pasillo?"

No! No está bien! Aléjate de ella! Le grité internamente, pero mi lógica mente gano el control en mi cuerpo y pude asentir. Apreté su mano, reacio a dejarla ir, pero le permití alejarse sin argumentar.

De nuevo me esforcé en escuchar que sucedía, pero luego de unas suaves pisadas no escuches nada afuera en el corredor.

Me quede quieto por unos momentos, mi corazón acelerándose en pánico ante el pensamiento de Bella, sola y desprotegida con Carlisle. Sabía que él nunca la lastimaría, ella probablemente estaba más segura con el de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo conmigo. Después de todo su control estaba mucho más practicado que el mío, y su sangre no lo llamaba como lo había hecho para mí. Pero aún así…

Los accidentes pasan. Un momento de descuido de su parte y ella se podría quebrar como cristal, arrebatada de mí para siempre.

_Pero este es Carlisle… tu confías en el más que cualquier otra persona. El no la lastimara._

Me senté en la cama con mi cabeza en mis manos, mi guerra interna continuando. Mis instintos eran aún fuertes, llenando mi cuerpo con ráfagas frescas de adrenalina cada par de minutos, cada vez mi corazón se aceleraba de nuevo mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba a luchar o volar. Era exhaustivo.

Lógicamente mi mente trabajaba duro para convencer a mi cuerpo que no tenía nada que temer. Este era Carlisle.

Gemí; me era imposible pretender que no había visto el dolor en su cara mientras le pedía que se fuera. Se debe de sentir horrible.

Yo me siento horrible.

Me quede en esa posición al borde de la cama por varios minutos, esperando que Bella regresara. Mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba, con Carlisle fuera de vista, me sentía más y más inquieto por la manera en que lo había tratado. Mis acciones habían sido imperdonables, mi total rechazo por el hombre al que había llegado a respetar y amar como mi padre era todo menos despreciable.

Cuando Bella regresó no me atreví a verla, abrumado por la culpa de cómo me acababa de comportar.

"Soy horrible" Murmuré.

"Qué? No, no lo eres. De que estas habla-"

Bella trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, por supuesto. Ella me perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero no se lo permitiría.

"Bella… por favor… tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No puedo creer que me comporte tan horriblemente."

"Edward, Carlisle entiende… no es algo que tu realmente puedas controlar." Podía escuchar la bondad en su voz; me hizo sentir peor ya que sabía que no la merecía.

"Tu nunca eres así a su alrededor…" Su alrededor? Tan fácil me había excluido de mi familia de casi un siglo. De repente me sentí muy solo.

"Bueno, creo que ya habíamos establecido que soy un fenómeno entre los humanos"

"Yo sé… YO SÉ que Carlisle nunca haría algo… yo lo sé. Pero aun así no pude… estaba tan… tan aterrorizado Bella… no… no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca así. Nunca." Me sentía avergonzado confesándole esto a ella, de todas las personas. Como cambiaria su aprecio hacía mí ahora que ya no era su audaz protector? Aun no me atrevía a verla, incapaz de ver cualquier rechazo hacia mí en su cara.

"Bueno…" La escuche moverse, y sentí la cama hundirse detrás de mí. Envolvió sus brazos al redor de mi pecho y pego el suyo a mi espalda. Estaba instantáneamente en el cielo cuando sentí su respiración en mi nuca, mientras ella continuaba hablando. "Para estar tan terriblemente asustado, diría que lo manejaste muy bien."

Soplé mi aire entre mis labios en un irreconocible sonido. Estar en sus brazos así se sentía como el cielo en la tierra, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y me relaje en ella, sosteniendo sus manos a mí alrededor y recostándome contra su hombro. "Esto se siente bien,"

No habló mientras me relajaba más contra ella. El puro placer de su cálido abrazo, apreciando su natural fragancia sin ninguna quemazón, era como una droga; tranquilizándome a pesar de mis mejores instintos. Comencé a preguntarme si esto era realmente cierto.

_¿Podría ser realmente humano?¿ Realmente, totalmente humano? Si así era, ¿será para siempre? ¿O estoy destinado a tener el cielo solo para ser arrebatado de mi otra vez, e incluso sufrir la transformación de nuevo?_

Mi mente vagaba, no por primera vez, en el destino. Me había imaginado el tortuoso destino de mi existencia muchas veces, a veces como un ángel, a veces una arpía, ¿cuál era cierta? Solo el tiempo diría si había recibido el mejor regalo de mi existencia- mi vida, o si otro cruel golpe me arrancaba las alas. Tuve tiempo de mandar una silenciosa plegaria al Dios que no podía hacer más que creer en estos momentos, antes de que Bella me perturbara de mi ensimismamiento.

"Carlisle cree que sería una buena idea que nos consiguiéramos un hotel para la noche."

Todas las posibles connotaciones de esa simple oración volaron por mi mente, al parecer, a la velocidad de un rayo, dejándome sorprendido. No ante el comentario de Bella, mientras su inocente expresión me dejaba sin duda del significado, pero con mi sucia mente. No había duda alguna en que me había convertido en un adolescente en todos los sentidos, y mi creativa imaginación me dejo sin palabras por un momento.

Bella so sonrojo de un maravilloso tono rosa, y lo disfrute inmensamente. "Yo Agh… me refería, a que tuvieras donde quedarte. No estoy segura que pueda ocultarte aquí cuando Charlie llegué a casa, y Carlisle no cree que tú te sientas cómodo yendo a tu casa…."

Sonreí para asegurarle que había entendido perfectamente, y ella me deslumbro con una cálida sonrisa de vuelta. Escondí mi propia vergüenza en mis pensamientos, agradecido con que fuera yo el que podía leer mentes.

"Le diré a Charlie que pasaré la noche con Alice. De esa forma puedo acompañarte… todavía… todavía no sé qué haremos para mañana en la noche, pero creo que podemos intentar averiguarlo en el hotel…" Ella aún estaba sonrojada, y presione mi mejilla en la suya, disfrutando el calor, incluso contra mi nueva piel humana.

Nos sentamos juntos, sin hablar por un rato, mientras Bella me dejaba con mis propios pensamientos. No deje ir sus manos. No podía, eran un constante recordatorio de lo que me había convertido, y no podía soportar dejarlas ir ni por un instante. Las posibilidades que ahora parecían haberse abierto ante mi parecían interminables, y me deleitaba en sueños de una vida, un trabajo y Bella.

No me había permitido pensar nunca más que vivir el presente con Bella; esperando el momento en que mi amor creciera lo suficiente para ser capaz de dejarla. Habíamos tenido el más maravilloso verano de mi vida, el más maravilloso verano que cualquier otra persona pudiera tener, y temía en que se estaba acercando el punto en que tendría que irse.

Era finales de Agosto y regresábamos a la escuela en dos semanas, así que cada día se había vuelto invaluable para mí. Para ser atesorado, recordado para siempre, salvado para un tiempo en el que tuviera que irme para permitirle escoger su vida como si yo nunca la hubiera perturbado.

_Pero ¿qué de ahora? Si soy realmente humano, ese ya no es el caso. Puedo darle a Bella todo lo que quiera, todo lo que se merece. Una verdadera vida, esposo… ¿hijos? No tengo necesidad de dejarla. Puedo quedarme y amarla para siempre… si ella me lo permite._

_¿Qué tal si Bella ya no me quiere?_

Mientras el pensamiento cruzaba mi mente sentí mi corazón apretarse, como si se fuera de mi pecho.

_¿Qué tal si la atracción de Bella hacia mi esta inextricablemente unida al vampiro? Tal vez el suave humano en sus brazos no es suficiente para amarla…_

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Bella se disolvió en risas a mis espaldas, y empezó a deshacerse de nuestro abrazo. "Parece que es tiempo de alimentar al Edward humano"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu estómago está retumbando. ¿No te estás muriendo del hambre? Yo sí que lo estoy, son casi las once de la mañana, si no tenemos algo de desayuno ahora, no valdrá la molestia"

"No lo sé…" Mi estómago se sentía incómodo, casi doloroso, pero no tanto, definitivamente vacío.

"¿Qué comes para el desayuno?" La idea era extraña para mí; la comida humana me había repugnado por tanto tiempo, que la idea de comerla ahora no era atractiva.

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vemos que arreglamos?" Bella tomó mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, mi estómago retumbo de nuevo.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: **_¿Qué les pareció nuestro Eddie humano? ¿Les gustó? ¿Estoy traduciendo pura basura? ¿Merezco flores? ¿Margaritas? ¿Tomates? No lo sé, ¡Solo déjenme Reviews! En unos minutos actualización de MI DOBLE. _

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

**Naklie G.**


	3. Siendo humano

WALKING UP

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer** y la trama es de **RiaMaria.**

**Summary: **Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons.

**Bella Swan**

La expresión en la cara de Edward mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina solo se podía describir como cómica. Se sentó muy derecho, con sus rodillas juntas y sus dedos unidos frente a él. Me miraba expectante, como un pequeño niño esperando por su cena.

"Así que, ¿qué crees que te gustaría comer Edward?" No podía evitar sonreír mientras fruncía sus labios en concentración.

"¿No comes usualmente cereal?"

"Si, ¿te gustaría lo mismo?"

"Eso creo, si, comeré lo que sea que tu comas" Me miraba detenidamente mientras caminaba por la cocina reuniendo los ingredientes para nuestro desayuno; sospechaba que estaba preocupado por su primera experiencia de comida humana en noventa años.

Para no confundirlo tanto prepare su cereal al mismo tiempo que el mío, agregue la leche y le pase una cuchara. Se sentó viéndolo mientras yo comenzaba a comer.

"¿A que sabe?" Aún seguía viendo el tazón de comida frente a él; no había hecho esfuerzo en agarrar la cuchara.

"No lo sé; a cereal. Es difícil de explicar a alguien que no sepa el sabor de nada… _"Vamos, Edward, solo toma un bocado, estarás bien._

Cogió un poco de cheerios (supongo que los conocen, son una marca de cereales) con su cuchara y los observo sospechosamente. "Esto se ve un poco… esponjoso"

_Si cariño, tienen leche_. "Así es como se supone que se tienen que ver Edward, pruébalos, honestamente, saben bien"

Atrajo la cuchara hacía su boca y mastico el cereal precavidamente por un momento. Luego estallo en una gran sonrisa. "Eso fue… ¡delicioso!" Comenzó a comer más rápido, agarrando grandes cucharadas y tragándoselas.

_Gracias a Dios por eso, no estaba segura como íbamos a cazar un oso pardo entre los dos._

Tan pronto como termino su cereal, Edward se paró y camino al refrigerador.

"¿Qué más hay acá?"

"mmm… no lo sé… necesito hacer las compras… ¿tocino?"

"Tocino suena bien" estiro el brazo y saco el paquete.

"No, no espera, ¡tengo que cocinarlo!" Le arrebate el pedazo de tocino crudo que estaba a punto de comer y fui a buscar un sartén. Mientras tanto, Edward continúo su investigación en el refrigerador.

"¿Esto es un huevo?"

"Sí, cariño" _Esta podría_ ser una _larga mañana_.

"¿Puedo comerlo?"

"Dámelo acá…" Edward se me acerco y se quedó a mi lado mientras cocinaba su tocino y huevos, claramente fascinado. Yo sabía que el realmente nunca había puesto atención cuando cocinaba, de hecho se miraba un poco asqueado durante todo el proceso.

Mientras yo trabajaba, con el distraído a mi lado, tomé la oportunidad para examinarlo en la brillante luz de la cocina. Escaleras arriba había estado tan asombrada por sus verdes ojos, que no había absorbido los otros cambios de su apariencia desde que había… cambiado.

Su barbilla y mejilla parecían más suaves y menos definidas, su complexión era más cálida… ¡su color de piel era más obscura que la mía!

_Sabía que yo era parte albina…_

En total decidí que se veía más joven, la redondez en sus mejillas lo hacían ver más decididamente lindo. ¡Nunca había pensado en la palabra lindo para describir antes a Edward! Sin embargo el aún era hermoso, tal vez más que antes, la vulnerabilidad de su humanidad solo lo hacía más atractivo.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse en mi pecho mientras lo miraba, incluso más que lo usual. ¿Por qué es eso? Mientras me encontraba con su mirada y me sonreía me di cuenta de la verdad.

Este Edward no es la creatura irreal de la que me enamore; él es de carne y hueso como yo. Tal vez eso significa que seré suficiente para retener a este Edward, tal vez un hombre así este realmente destinado para mí. Tal vez llegue a retenerlo.

Apague la estufa, y estaba a punto de servir su segundo desayuno de la mañana a Edward, cuando se acercó y tomó mi mano en la suya.

"¿En qué piensas?" Él sonreía, pero podía ver preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estoy pensando en lo diferente que te ves, realmente no lo había notado arriba" Extendí la mano que él no estaba sosteniendo y toque su mejilla. "Te ves más joven"

"Todavía me siento como yo Bella, aún soy el mismo" respondió. Su cara había decaído ante mis palabras y me di cuenta que se miraba triste.

"Edward no seas tonto. No eres el mismo" Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos y mi corazón se rompió ligeramente ante el hecho de que él no me entendiera tan fácilmente. "Eres mucho mejor"

"¿En serio?" Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras me miraba nuevamente a los ojos. De repente me encontré dejando ir todas las últimas dudas que tenía sobre nosotros, sentía como si me hubiera enamorado nuevamente de él en un solo segundo.

"Si, en serio"

Edward se inclinó y presiono suavemente nuestros labios en nuestro usual beso corto. Se alejó rápidamente, pero solo por poca distancia.

"Bella…" Sus labios estaban solo a centímetros de los míos, y mientras hablaba su cálido aliento se extendió por mi cara.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras él se inclinaba de nuevo para besarme, esta vez moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que nuestras narices no estorbaran. Abrió un poco su boca contra la mía, y sentí su lengua tocar tentativamente mis labios. Abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso y jadeé cuando su lengua encontró la mía, acariciándola dulcemente, casi tímido.

Deslice la mano que tenía en su mejilla alrededor de su cabeza, entre su pelo, jalando su cara más cerca. Mientras lo hice el copio mi acción, metiendo su mano en mi cabello y uniéndonos más firmemente.

Gimió mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse más urgentemente contra la otra. Ninguno de los dos queriendo separase; jadeamos por aire sin movernos de la boca del otro. Moviéndose de pronto, envolvió su otra mano en mi cintura y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, casi rudamente. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ante la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo contra el otro.

Su mano se movió detrás de mí, deslizándose por mi cintura hacía la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome firmemente contra él mientras lo hacía. Nuestras caderas estaban juntas y de repente me di cuenta de su erección contra mí.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo rompiéndose, se alejó repentinamente de mí, descansando su frente en la mía.

"Lo… lo siento Bella" El aún jadeaba por aire y yo lo podía sentir temblar en mis brazos.

"¿Por qué? No lo sientas Edward" Moví la mano que estaba en su cabello a su alrededor y acaricié su cara.

"Eso fue rudo, yo… yo…" Me miró y sonreí a su mirada de asombro.

Me puse de puntillas y presione ligeramente mis labios contra los suyos. Esta vez no había duda y nuestras bocas se abrieron contra la del otro de inmediato. Edward gimió mientras empujaba su lengua en mi boca y nuestros brazos se apretaban alrededor del otro.

Esta vez yo me aleje, consciente de que en cualquier momento perdería el control y frotaría mis caderas contra él. _Creo que eso tan solo le daría un ataque al corazón…_

"He querido hacer eso desde hace _mucho_ tiempo" Dije; sonriendo mientras su mirada de asombro se convertía en una sonrisa.

"Bella, no tienes absolutamente la _menor_ idea"

Nos quedamos así por un momento, viendo dentro de los ojos del otro, ambos teniendo miradas tontas en nuestras caras. Mi corazón aún acelerado, y yo peleaba con la urgencia de continuar nuestro beso.

"Tu comida se está enfriando" _Y yo necesito una ducha fría_, ahora mismo.

"Ah, sí, el desayuno." Me dio un pequeño beso más en mis labios antes de sentarse en la mesa. Mis brazos se sentían vacíos sin él, esperando por su regreso.

Le serví su comida a Edward, que, después de su ataque al refrigerador se convirtió en tocino, huevo, salchicha, frijoles, tomates y tostadas. El plato estaba rebosante en comida, y la expresión ansiosa de Edward me hizo sonreír mientras se lo ponía en frente.

"Voy a ir a tomar una ducha mientras comes. ¿Necesitas algo más?" Estaba asombraba de ver que esta vez no había duda, una gran cucharada de tocino y huevo yendo a su boca antes incluso que el plato tocara la mesa.

"No… oh, ¡espera! No tengo nada de ropa conmigo, iba a ir a casa al amanecer y cambiarme…" Hablo con su boca llena, pero al darse cuenta de su falta sonrío disculpándose. Trago antes de continuar. "No estoy seguro si quiero hacer eso ahora…" Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de regresar a la casa llena de vampiros.

"Podemos ir a comprar esta mañana; podríamos ir a Port Angeles o algo"

Antes que pudiera responder el timbre sonó

"Yo voy, tu quédate acá y come" Le dije mientras él me sonreía.

Abrí la puerta para no encontrar a nadie. En su lugar había una larga, negra y claramente costosa maleta en la entrada. En la parte superior había una nota con una letra que reconocí.

**_Está bien Bella, el nos llamará cuando esté listo, no lo presiones. Cuídalo por nosotros._**

**_Alice_**

"No creo que necesitemos ir de compras" Le grite mientras arrastraba la maleta dentro de la casa. Esta cosa pesa una tonelada, ¿qué empaco Alice para Edward, ladrillos?

Asome mi cabeza en la cocina, solo para encontrar a Edward todavía comiendo, sin haberse movido de su asiento.

"Voy a ducharme, te veo en unos minutos, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo" Miro hacia arriba y me sonrío cálidamente. Mientras subía las escaleras, soñaba despierta sobre nuestro beso.

**Edward Cullen**

Podía escuchar claramente a Bella luchar con algo en la entrada, pero no me atreví a levantarme y ayudarla. Maldije a mi hormonal cuerpo, pero no había forma en que me levantara de mi asiento con Bella aun tan cerca, no hasta que recuperara el control sobre mi súper-activa imaginación y mi cuerpo que no paraba de comportarse mal.

Bella apareció de nuevo por el umbral de la puerta viéndose indecentemente bonita, su piel aun sonrojada por nuestro beso "voy a ducharme, te veo en unos minutos, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo" Date prisa mi amor.

Hmm, Oh Dios, amo la comida.

El gran plato de comida que Bella me hizo, desaparecía rápidamente, y parecía que yo no tenía suficiente. Los sabores eran tan diferentes, todo tenía un sabor y textura particular. Incluso en el plato frente mi la variedad era abrumadora. Demasiado pronto todo se había ido, pero yo no estaba listo para terminar el desayuno todavía.

Fui hasta el refrigerador para investigar su contenido.

Qué es esto… un cubo amarrillo… textura rara… queso. Probemos un poco. Mordí un pedazo del queso y me encontré nuevamente en el cielo.¡ Wow! Tome otro mordisco, y lo coloqué en la encimera para continuar con mi investigación.

Oh… esto se ve como el queso, pero con textura más grasosa… Ugh, yuk.

Corrí al lavabo y escupí toda la cosa grasienta fuera de mi boca. Estaba agradecido de que nadie más estuviera cerca para haberme visto comportándome con tan poco decoro. El bloque amarillento de grasa me observaba desde la encimera donde lo había dejado, no estaba seguro que hacía en el refrigerador, seguramente a los humanos no les gustaba comer ese tipo de cosas, cierto?

Regrese al refrigerador y estuve agradecido de reconocer algunas cosas en este. Descubrí que disfrutaba enormemente el pollo cocido, y que los yogures de fruta, aunque tenían una textura rara sabían divino. No disfrute particularmente el largo vegetal verde al cual no pude ponerle nombre, pero supongo que tenía un propósito, ser nutritivo y fibroso.

Encontré unas sobras en unos contenedores plásticos y los probé. La caja que tenía escrito "cacerola" sabía muy bien, y me lo comí todo rápidamente. Emocionado por ver que otras maravillas eran guardadas en los recipientes Tupperware de Bella, probé el "chile". Sin embargo esta caja debía ser una equivocación; de hecho tuve que correr nuevamente al lavabo, esta vez para poner mi lengua bajo el grifo y aliviar el horrible ardor. No, no me gustaba el "chile".

Después de haber probado todo lo del refrigerador vi en el frízer. He visto a Bella excavar aquí regularmente, pero parecía que cocinaba todo lo que hallaba antes de comerlo. Pensé en mirar de todos modos, tal vez cocina algo que me apetezca para el almuerzo. Miré mi reloj, eran las 11:45, ¿seguramente una vez hubiera terminado su ducha podríamos acordar que era hora de almuerzo?

Comencé a ver en el frízer. Mmmm, parecía haber un gran número de pescado aquí. ¿Qué tanto pescado puede comer un humano a la vez? La decepción me invadió cuando me di cuenta que nada en el frízer se miraba apetitoso, hasta que descubrí un familiar bote en la lejana esquina derecha.

Ha, Ben & Jerry's (es una marca de helado, para las que no lo conocen). Reconocí es; Bella es muy parcial con este. Fui hacia las gavetas de la cocina y cogí una cuchara.

Todavía parado, tomé una cucharada del helado, estaba muy duro. Finalmente conseguí raspar un poco y lo probé estando de pie al lado de la encimera.

Ohhhhhh. ¡Oh! Ya veo porque a los humanos les gusta tanto el chocolate. Oh, Dios, esto es bueno. Gemí en placer mientras el delicioso chocolate se derretía contra mi lengua. Tomé otra cucharada y lo introduje ávidamente en mi boca, deleitándome en el placer de la bondad del chocolate mientras se derretía y corría por mi garganta.

¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

De repente sentí mis pantalones más apretados, mire hacia abajo y me sorprendí al ver un definido bulto en mi entrepierna. Gemí de nuevo, esta vez por vergüenza. En 90 años de perfecto control vampírico, este tipo de problemas fue algo con lo que nunca tuve que lidiar, sin embargo, esta era la segunda vez en unos cuantos minutos.

De acuerdo, así que, ¿cómo hago para que se vaya? Tomé otra cucharada de helado y gemí de nuevo. El espacio en mis pantalones se empeoró.

Mierda. Cierto. No más helado.

Piensa en algo más. Puse el helado en la encimera y caminé por la habitación. ¿En qué puedo pensar para distraerme? Bella… arriba, duchándose…

¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No en Bella! No en Bella… ¡Piensa en otra cosa! Emmett. Sí, eso está funcionando, Emmett… en bikini… Emmett en bikini… bailando… bien. Eso está mejor. Fiuww.

Fui hasta el helado y lo empuje de regreso al frízer sin siquiera mirarlo. ¿Es eso por lo que hay un problema de obesidad en Estados Unidos? Tengo que decir, comer helado de repente hacía un gran_ infierno_ en muchos sentidos.

"Edward" Salté, sorprendido. Bella había aparecido en el umbral de la cocina mientras yo guardaba el helado. Realmente no me podía acostumbrar a ser asustado. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Miré hacia abajo rápidamente, nada ahí que me avergonzara. Gracias Dios. "¿A qué te refieres Bella?" Ahí está, eso estuvo bien, relajado.

"¡Me refiero a que parece como si un oso se hubiera metido en mi cocina!" Ella me sonreía con sus manos en sus caderas, sus suaves y redondeadas caderas… Oh, de acuerdo, no hagas eso Edward, no al menos que quieras otro problema de helado indecente.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Mire la habitación. La puerta del refrió y congelador estaban abiertas; había comida parcialmente comida por toda la mesa y encimera. Sentí mi cara colorearse de vergüenza al darme cuenda del desastre que había hecho.

Mientras tanto, Bella examinaba los artículos de comida que había estado probando en su ausencia. "En serio están son marcas de dientes en el queso Edward?" Ella se comenzó a carcajear y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que unírmele. La mayoría de cosas que recogía y examinaba tenían pequeñas mordidas encima, como si un Neandertal hubiera estado vagando en la cocina. Me regañe mentalmente; yo sabía comportarme mejor, incluso habiendo pasado 90 años sin probar comida humana.

"¡Y la mantequilla! Oh… Edward… eso debió… haber sido… asqueroso" Bella perdía la habilidad de hablar por lo fuerte que reía ahora, y sin decirme a donde iba, salió de la cocina.

En un momento estuvo de vuelta con una cámara que lucía antigua, y de inmediato empezó a tomar fotografías de la cocina, la comida masticada, y finalmente a mí.

"Lo siento" Bella farfullo, tratando de mantener una cara seria. "Esto es solo demasiado bueno. Lo que sea que pase vas a querer mostrarle esto a tu familia un día. Emmett solo morirá de risa"

Fruncí el seño ante el pensamiento de enseñarle a Emmett las consecuencias de mis actos esta mañana, pero no pude mantener mi irritación. Bella aun reía, pero había empezado a limpiar el desastre que había causado.

"Déjame ayudarte Bella" Le dije mientras me dirigía al refrigerador, con la intención de regresar todo a su lugar.

"No… no… no te preocupes, vas a tener que aprender esto algún día; esta es _mi_ cocina Edward, yo la ordenare." Ella aun reía intermitentemente mientras ordenaba, examinando cada artículo individualmente antes de tirarlo o ponerlo en el refrió. "Realmente necesito ir al supermercado ahora"

"Perdón…"

"No te preocupes; valió totalmente la pena." Paró su aseo por un momento y me miró "¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño y cambiarte mientras yo hago esto? Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer hoy…"

El deje riéndose mientras aseaba y me encamine al pasillo. Sentí mi estómago rugir incómodamente mientras caminaba, I decidí que tal vez me saltaría el almuerzo por hoy.

Alice había empacado la maleta más grande llena de mis cosas, que estaba ahora a los pies de la escalera. Me incline casualmente a levantarla.

¡Santa mierda! Que hay en esta cosa, ¡pesa una tonelada!

Luche en mi camino escaleras arriba, parando varias veces para recuperar aliento. Para el momento en el que llegue al segundo pisó mis piernas debían estar negras y azules, y yo maldecía el nombre de Alice bajo mi aliento. La imagine cargando la maleta hasta la puerta frontal de Bella sosteniéndola solo en una mano, como si pesara una pluma, y mi recién encontrada debilidad me asusto. ¿Cómo voy a poder proteger a Bella siendo humano? ¡Apenas puedo cargar una maleta por las escaleras!

Abrí la maleta en el rellano, sintiendo que sería presuntuoso llevarla al cuarto de Bella. Podía entender porque estaba tan pesada; Alice había logrado meter todo mi guardarropa en esta, como también una gran bolsa de aseo y una sección de mis CDs favoritos. Cuando pensé en todo el cuidado y consideración que había en toda mi maleta, mi corazón se encogió por un momento. Ya la extrañaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla. Bien, primero lo primero, tiempo de una ducha. Me incliné y me olisquee, si olía. No dudo porque Bella me mando aquí arriba.

Agarre mi bolsa de aseo e hice mi camino hacia al baño. Oh Dios…

Tan pronto como entré en el cuarto de baño fui asaltado por el olor de Bella, magnificado cien veces por el vapor de agua sobrante de la ducha de hace unos momentos. Mi cabeza dio vueltas mientras me inclinaba en la puerta, preguntándome si realmente necesitaba hacer esto ahora mismo. Me incliné hacia abajo y olí mi axila de nuevo, mmm, sí, definitivamente tenía que hacer esto ahora mismo.

Me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente ya estaba corriendo por Bella estando aquí hace apenas unos momentos. Rápidamente me lavé el pelo, tratando desesperadamente de hacer caso omiso de mi problema cada vez mayor. El perfume de Bella aún me embriagaba, yo era completamente incapaz de dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en este mismo lugar hace tan sólo unos instantes.

Simplemente ignóralo... El agua caliente bajando por mis hombros no estaba ayudando, y mientras comenzaba a enjabonarme mí mano se extendió y presione mi pene contra mi cuerpo buscando un poco de alivio al dolor que estado sintiendo más o menos desde que había despertado esta mañana.

Cómo hacer que se vaya... Empecé a pensar en Emmett de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no estaba funcionando. De acuerdo, ahora estoy de pie sosteniendo mi polla mientras pienso en mi hermano... ¡argh!

Empuje contra mí más fuerte y mis caderas embistieron involuntariamente contra mi mano. Gemí. Hay una manera segura de hacer frente a este problema por ahora...

¡No! Ten algo de autocontrol Edward, Dios, has sido humano por dos horas y tu mente ya se está siendo dirigida por tu polla.

De pronto sentí una nueva ola de simpatía por la población masculina de Secundaria, que había juzgado tan duramente en los últimos... Dios sabe cuántos años. Porque si todos son controlados por sus hormonas como yo esta mañana, es un milagro que ellos no estuvieran realizando sus inquietantes fantasías en las horas de escuela por las cuales era acosado constantemente.

Empecé a apretar mi pene más rítmicamente, moviendo mi mano de arriba y abajo, girando la cabeza suavemente. Cerré los ojos e inclinó mi otro brazo y mi frente contra la pared de la ducha, disfrutando como mis caderas embestían en mi mano. Me dejé pensar a Bella en la ducha a mi lado, desnuda y bella, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo... Sobre sus pechos...

Mi respiración empezó a acelerarse mientras mi mano bombea más duro mi polla, mis caderas embistiendo salvajemente, imaginándome a Bella a la par mía, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo, presionando sus caderas contra mí...

"Argh... Dios... Bella..." Gruñí mientras me venía fuertemente en mi mano, mis caderas golpeando salvajemente. Mis piernas cedieron debajo de mí mientras caía sobre el borde de la ducha en mis rodillas, tirando botellas de las estanterías junto a mí con un golpe.

Yo jadeé en el suelo de la ducha por un momento, sorprendido por el poder de mi orgasmo. Yo había tenido que hacer esto una o dos veces en los últimos meses, mi control vampírico lidiando con mis necesidades, pero nunca se había sentido tan... Tan necesario.

De repente hubieron uno golpes en la puerta del baño. "¡Edward! Edward, ¿estás bien?" la voz de Bella fue alta, con lo que sonaba como pánico.

"¡Sí! ¡No entres! ¡Estoy desnudo!" Mi voz salió en un chillido nervioso. Lindo Edward, muy varonil...

"¿Escuché un golpe?" ¿Por qué no se iba?

"Lo sé, solo golpee algunas cosas, creo que soy torpe como un ser humano. Estoy bien Bella, voy a estar listo en poco." Me las arreglé para que mi voz sonara más relajada en esta ocasión, a pesar de que aún estaba de rodillas, incapaz todavía de encontrar la fuerza para levantarme.

"Ok, me llamas si me necesitas." ¡Oh, si tú supieras Bella!

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras pensamientos sucios comenzaban a acosarme de Nuevo. Oh no, no lo hagas. Me pare y gire la perilla de la ducha a frio, terminando mi ducha bajo un chorro helado.

Salté fuera de la ducha tan pronto como pude al ver que mi tolerancia hacia el frío era prácticamente nula en la actualidad. Me envolví en una toalla y fui a mirarme en el espejo.

Me pasé la mano por la cara, examinando los rastros de barba que había aparecido durante la noche. Empecé a cavar a través de mi Neceser esperando Alice hubiera previsto esto... Mierda, ¿habría visto lo que pasó en la ducha?

Miré con fascinación como la persona en el espejo se sonrojaba furiosamente. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de descartar la idea. No era como si yo no la hubiera visto hacer cosas mucho peores en su propia mente.

Volví a lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente saque una botella de espuma de afeitar que había estado sentado en la parte superior de la bolsa, unido a lo que parecía una nota de Alice.

**Se frota primero en la cara**

Sí, gracias Alice...

Luego saque otro artículo, una nueva maquinilla de afeitar en una caja, en esta ocasión tenía varias notas adjuntadas

**Ten cuidado de Edward, esto es filoso**

"No me digas Alice..." Me dije a mí mismo mientras arrancaba la nota de la caja de afeitar. Que acaso todo el mundo creía que me había vuelto idiota como humano? Debajo encontré una segunda nota.

**Lo digo en serio Edward, ten cuidado**

"Oh, dame un descanso..." Me estaba irritando rápidamente con las notas de mi hermana menor. Rompí esta violentamente solo para encontrar una tercera.

**De acuerdo, queda en tus manos.**

Estaba con el ceño fruncido cuando comencé a frotar con furia la espuma de afeitar en mi cara. Estúpida Alice sábelo todo. Piensa que lo sabe todo. Piensa que soy una especie de idiota.

Mientras maldecía mentalmente comencé a afeitarme, moviendo la rasuradora muy rápido contra mi piel.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mierda!" Vi como un goteo de sangre me corría por la barbilla y empezaba a gotear en el fregadero. Bueno, maravilloso. Mierda sábelo todo psíquico.

Con la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de mí, me quite la sangre de la barbilla con mi dedo. La olí, y luego puse mi dedo en mi boca, preguntándome si sentiría algún ardor por mi propia sangre.

En cambio, arrugue la nariz en señal de asco con lo salado de la sangre sin rastro del sabor dulce que había estado esperando. Lo escupí de regreso al fregadero, las gotas de sangre que aun hacían su camino haciéndome sentir un poco enfermo.

Abandonando todos los pensamientos sobre afeitarme, lave el resto de espuma de mi cara y presione el sangrado de mi cara contra una toalla. Me di cuenta que a pesar de la sangre, mi corte era bastante pequeño.

¿Tal vez a Bella le gustara un aspecto más duro? Mis pensamientos vagamente considerando el daño que me podía causar con la afeitadora eléctrica cuando encontré la siguiente nota de Alice en mi neceser. Saque un tubo de pasta y el cepillo de dientes, que de nuevo, tenía una nota adjunta.

**Pregúntale a Bella si no lo puedes hacerlo tú mismo. No me escucharas a mí a fin de cuentas.**

No pude evitar sonreír, Alice definitivamente debió haber visto toda la escena de esta mañana, y en su propia manera, seguía siendo mi hermana. Debo encontrar una manera de verla pronto, no sé lo que haría sin ella.

Afortunadamente había visto a Bella cepillarse los dientes un montón de veces, por lo que eso transcurrió sin incidentes. Metí todo de nuevo en mi Neceser cuando terminé, e hice mi camino a la salida, antes de darme cuenta de que había una parte del ser humano que no había abordado aún...

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta de regreso al baño y esperando lo mejor.

CONTINUARA…

**Proximo capítulo: **¿Qué control?

**Adelanto: **Oí la puerta del baño abrirse y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a Edward vestido sólo con una toalla. Su pelo estaba oscuro y húmedo, ligeramente rizado en la frente, su piel estaba enrojecida por el calor de la ducha y se miraba colorado y húmedo. Mis ojos viajaron a su pecho, que a pesar de su nueva humanidad continuaba musculoso, con una suave capa de vellos color bronce que llegaban hasta su ombligo. La toalla pendía baja alrededor de su cintura, revelando los huesos de su cadera y cuando mis ojos los alcanzaron tragué saliva audiblemente.

**N/T:** ¡Espero que les allá gustado!

**Naklie G.**


	4. ¿Qué control?

DESPERTANDO

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es de **RiaMaria**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons.

**N/T: **¡Ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 4: **¿Qué control?

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Me senté en la sala esperando a que Edward terminara en el cuarto de baño, todavía riendo para mis adentros sobre sus travesuras en la cocina. Sinceramente, no podía esperar para mostrar a su familia las fotos del desastre que había hecho, y cuan avergonzado se vio. Pero mientras yo estaba imaginando la reacción de Emmett, mi cara se cayó. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que eso pueda ocurrir?

Sentí una oleada de tristeza golpearme ante el agujero en nuestras vidas que se creaba al no ver el resto de la familia de Edward. Siendo honesta, estaba empezando a verlos como mi familia también, y amaba a cada uno de ellos. Bueno, tal vez el amor es un poco fuerte para Rosalie, tal vez lo cubriría mejor el que a pesar del desprecio que muestra por mí lo oculta...

Miré por la ventana. Yo estaba sentado en la cama debajo de una corriente de luz solar y fuera de ella una hermosa tarde de verano, una de las más soleadas que hemos tenido durante un tiempo. La mayor parte del verano había estado nublado y gris, perfecto para Edward, pero era como si hoy el sol hubiera salido a celebrar para nosotros.

Habíamos estado pensando en pasar el resto del día con los Cullen, evitando la luz solar que Alice ya había previsto junto con el resto de ellos. Me estaba preguntaba lo que deberíamos hacer en su lugar cuando el celular de Edward, que había dejado en mi mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. La pantalla decía simplemente "Alice".

Lo recogí, seguro que ella sabría que yo iba a responder.

"Hola Alice."

"¡Bella! ¿Cómo está el?"

"Bueno yo creo… parece bastante torpe por el momento aunque hubo un enorme estruendo en el baño y él ha estado ahí desde hace años..." Supongo que todo es un poco nuevo para él, aunque...

"No te preocupes, solo tuvo... una pequeña sorpresa. Estará fuera en exactamente cuatro minutos. ¿Has ordenado la cocina?" Se rió a través del teléfono y me di cuenta de que había visto el lío que había causado en ésta.

"Sí, ¡honestamente no sé cómo él no está enfermo! Ha comido de todo en casa" Me quejé, entonces reí al darme cuenta de cuánta gente decía cosas similares sobre la alimentación de los adolescentes.

"Estará bien, Bella. Escucha, tengo que decirte algo. Sé que nos extrañan y se preguntaran cuándo puede venir a visitarnos, pero iba en serio cuando dije que esperaras a que estuviera listo." Su tono se puso serio y fruncí el ceño. ¿Estamos solos en esto entonces?

"Alice no sé qué hacer, quiero decir... No sé lo que quiero decir realmente." Me sentía bastante abrumada, Edward se había visto casi perdido, viéndome como si me pidiera cuidarlo... ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer eso sin nadie más que me ayudara?

"Vas a estar bien, nada ha cambiado realmente Bella, disfruta como es Edward ahora, pronto volverá a su controlado yo de siempre. Sólo asegúrate de que recuerde lo diferente que son todas sus reacciones ahora, así que le tomara un tiempo acostumbrarse a éstas. Ir de compras está bien por hoy, pero lleven un paraguas." Miré hacia afuera, al glorioso sol y fruncí el ceño, sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar.

"Alice", de repente estaba curiosa, "¿Viste esto pasar?"

"Sí, ayer por la noche; salió de la nada. Estaba con Jasper en ese momento pero no le dije lo que había visto. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, incluso si hubiéramos querido, y estoy bastante segura que Edward no lo hubiera querido."

"¿Viste por qué pasó? ¿Cómo de repente se convirtió en humano?" Me detuve un momento, pensando. "Realmente tenemos que averiguar qué ha ocurrido mejor ahora que tarde, aunque sólo sea para tratar de averiguar si es permanente o no." Dios, espero que sea permanente.

"No, yo de repente solo lo vi de esa manera, despertando hoy en la cama contigo. Evité la casa toda ésta esta mañana; y para el momento en que llegué Carlisle ya estaba en su camino a verte."

"¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo se lo tomó Esme?" De repente me di cuenta de que para su familia, Edward podría estar casi completamente perdido. Si no pudo estar en la misma habitación que Carlisle sin querer correr lejos de él, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con Emmett? No pude resistir el sonreír como una imagen mental de Edward se me apareció; cálido, suave y humano.

"Esme está un poco molesta, pero para ser honesta todo se siente tan irreal en este momento que no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa muy bien qué hacer con él. Sólo Carlisle lo ha visto, pero ha estado muy callado desde que volvió." Todavía sonaba su habitual alegre yo, pero sabía que Alicia estaría terriblemente herida si perdiera a Edward de su vida.

"¿Es permanente? ¿Ves algo?"

"No puedo verlo despertar en cualquier momento y de repente ser un vampiro de nuevo, pero ya no lo veo tan claramente como antes, ahora él es humano."

"Oh..."

"Es mejor que cuelgues Bella, estará fuera en un minuto y no te quieres perder eso. Recuerda, sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia."

"Adiós Alice".

El teléfono se cortó en mi mano y lo puse de nuevo a mi lado. Me mordió el labio inferior mientras me paraba y caminaba al rellano. ¿Qué había pasado ayer por la noche?

Oí la puerta del baño abrirse y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a Edward vestido sólo con una toalla. Su pelo estaba oscuro y húmedo, ligeramente rizado en la frente, su piel estaba enrojecida por el calor de la ducha y se miraba colorado y húmedo. Mis ojos viajaron a su pecho, que a pesar de su nueva humanidad continuaba musculoso, con una suave capa de vellos color bronce que llegaban hasta su ombligo. La toalla pendía baja alrededor de su cintura, revelando los huesos de su cadera y cuando mis ojos los alcanzaron tragué saliva audiblemente.

"Yo... yo no entre ninguna ropa conmigo." Parecía nervioso, y me di cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

Traté de moverme, pero yo estaba clavado en el suelo. Nunca había visto a Edward en cualquier estado de desnudez. La simple idea siempre había estado fuera de los límites que él había establecido en nuestra relación física, por lo que nunca a travesó mi mente. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí visualizarlo. Dios, era hermoso, me pregunté por un momento si yo estaba babeando.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza ligeramente "Lo siento, mmm... ¿Quieres entrar a mi habitación? Me refiero a vestirte... quiero decir..." Incluso con los ojos cerrados aún podía ver el magnífico pecho desnudo y estomago de Edward delante de mi, la visión parecía haber sido quemados en mis parpados. Mi respiración se cortó al recordar el rastro de fino vello que descendía bajo su ombligo y seguía debajo de la toalla… Contrólate Bella!

"Uh... Déjame tomar un poco de ropa y voy a cambiarme al baño." Se movió delante de mí por un segundo, pero fue sólo cuando oí el pestillo de la puerta del baño cerrarse de nuevo que fui capaz de abrir los ojos.

Sin pensarlo corrí por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, lo más lejos que podía del irresistible chico desnudo sin tener que salir del edificio.

Me moví sin ganas, esperando a que Edward bajara. Esperaba no haberlo avergonzado por completo por mi indiscreta mirada, pero para ser sincero la parte de mi cerebro que usualmente me permitía estar con otras personas parecía haberse derretido con su vista. Me sentí arder en un color rojo brillante cuando me acordé de mi reacción a él sólo en su toalla. ¿Qué diablos debió de haber pensado de mí? El pobre está pasando por algo totalmente loco y todo lo que hago es babear por él. Negué con la cabeza y traté de borrar las imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro, sólo finge que nunca sucedió Bella...

Decidí que salir de la casa ayudaría a distraerme, así que me ocupé en escribir la lista de las compras mientras esperaba.

"¿Bella?" Edward apareció en la puerta unos minutos después, una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Se había vestido con jeans oscuros y una ajustada camiseta blanca. Traté de que no se diera cuenta lo sexy que me parecía su pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha.

"Edward," quería a caminar hacia él, pero me obligué a quedarme donde estaba. Yo no quería que él pensara que estaba loca, aunque hoy, decidí que lo parecía. "¿Estás listo para salir, realmente tengo que hacer algunas compras ... Incluso lo podrías disfrutar esta vez.".

Su sonrisa me dijo que pensaba que esta vez tal vez sí.

"Aunque deberías de llevar chaqueta; Alice dice que va a llover."

"¿Hablaste con Alice?" Una mezcla de emoción cruzó su rostro, y me recordé a mí misma de andar con cuidado.

"Sí, quería ver cómo estabas."

"¿Ella...?" Hizo una pausa por un momento y esperé a que continuase, "¿Dijo algo interesante?" Parecía nervioso y me hubiera gustado tener algo más que decirle.

"Ella vio esto suceder, pero ayer por la noche solamente... Ella no sabe por qué." Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y vi que él pensó lo que yo había dicho.

Después de unos momentos su actitud cambió de repente, "¿Vamos?"

"Ok. No puedo dejar a Charlie sin nada para su cena de esta tarde más que queso y pepino parcialmente masticado". No pude hacer más que sonreír al ver como su mirada avergonzada regresaba a su rostro.

"Yo conduzco". Edward dijo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Ya lo sé." Murmuré antes de darme cuenta de que esta vez, probablemente no me hubiera oído.

Mi pobre camión había sufrido la forma de conducción de Edward durante el verano, y estaba bastante segura de que estaba tratando de matarlo. Hice una nota mental de que en algún momento habría que ir a buscar su Volvo, aunque sólo fuera para salvar mi camión de cualquier abuso más de lo necesario. Cogí mi lista de compras y lo seguí.

Lo encontré de pie en la sombra del porche, mirando hacia la luz del sol.

"¿Crees que aun... brille?" Se volvió a mirarme con sus cejas levantadas mientras yo caminaba hacia la luz solar.

"¿Crees que haya alguna razón por la que lo hagas Edward?" Sonreí ante la mirada dudosa en su rostro, era tan lindo...

"Bueno... Supongo que no. Pero debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie más alrededor. Por si acaso." Ambos miramos muy cómplices la calle de arriba abajo.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y levantó las cejas, expectante, traté desesperadamente de no reírme ante la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero no pudo contener un pequeño resoplido. "Creo que está despejado Edward, vas a estar bien."

Parecía tomar una profunda respiración, antes de salir a la luz del sol. Los dos dudamos un momento, antes de dar un suspiro de alivio. Caminé hacia donde él estaba examinando su nueva piel en la luz del día.

"Aún brillas muy ligeramente, pero creo que es así como se supone que debes ser." Extendí mi mano y toqué la suya, corriendo los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el dorso de ésta, rápidamente volteó su mano y agarró la mía con firmeza. "Eres perfecta."

"Así como lo eres tú". Atrapó mi mirada en la suya y suavemente levanto mi mano a su cara para besarla y luego sostenerla por un momento contra su mejilla.

Me maravillé de nuevo por la calidez de su piel, y no pude evitar frotar suavemente la suave barba en su mandíbula. Me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en la barbilla y corrí mi pulgar sobre ésta, antes de bajar mi mano. Hasta esta mañana, nuestra relación física había estado restringida a castos besos y delicados toques, debido a su constante preocupación por mi bienestar. Con las reglas cambiando tan repentinamente durante la noche, ya no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Él sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta, pero me pareció ver, por un momento, algo en su rostro antes de que comenzara a moverse hacia el coche.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Desde nuestro incomodo encuentro en el rellano y mi regreso a la planta baja, me había estado preocupando acerca de la reacción de Bella. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi apariencia medio desnuda delante de ella, no que la culpará, y en ese momento me había maldecido por no pensar antes de entrar al baño, en tomar la ropa conmigo.

Pero mis inseguridades interiores estaban realmente saliendo a flote ahora. ¿No le había gustado lo que vio arriba? ¿Está molesta porque ahora parece estar atrapada de niñera con alguien menos de lo que ella quiere? ¿Qué haría yo si ella decidiera que ya no le soy suficiente? ¡Dios me estoy convirtiendo en un adolescente!

Sin hablar caminamos hacia la camioneta de Bella, abrí su puerta para que entrara, pero declinó mi mano mientras se sentaba. ¿La habré molestado en alguna forma? Suspire mientras hacía mi camino al lado de conductor y pensaba en mi comportamiento de toda la mañana, reconociendo varias de mis indiscreciones. Nada bueno Edward.

En la mayoría del verano habíamos utilizado mi Volvo. Mi aversión a la camioneta de Bella se había ampliado desde nuestro regreso de Phoenix, y yo había sido muy abierto en el tema. Simplemente no entendía por qué ella no me dejaba adquirirle algo más adecuado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras miraba la monstruosidad frente a mí. Tendré que asegurarme de que yo conduzca a la escuela _todos_ los días durante el año, quien sabe qué pasaría si tuviera un accidente en eso.

Una amplia sonrisa se posó en mi cara cuando al darme cuenta de que sin las necesidades de cazar o evitar la luz del sol, no tenía razón para estar separados _nunca_ más.

Mientras me metía en el carro vi otra nota de Alice en el volante.

**¿De verdad crees que esto sea una buena idea hoy, Edward?**

"¿Qué es eso?" Bella se inclinó sobre mí y lo quitó del volante, luego de leerlo me mira con cautela. "Ella está probablemente en lo cierto Edward, haz tenido mucho con que lidiar hoy, tal vez esto no es una gran idea. Yo podría conducir...". Me dio una sonrisa triste.  
Fruncí el ceño y miré hacía el volante, sólo para ser confrontado por otra nota.

**Lo que ella dijo.**

Mi macho Alfa hizo su entrada a este punto. ¡Por ninguna mierda me van a decir que ya no puedo manejar! Los humanos manejan diariamente, ¡y yo todavía voy a tener una gran ventaja gracias a la experiencia que tengo en la carretera! En el fondo de mi mente otro pequeño pensamiento apareció… _¿y admitir más debilidad de la que ya le he demostrado frente Bella durante el día…?_ No gracias.

"¡Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien Bella, de hecho creo que manejar es justo lo que necesito!" Introduje la llave en la ignición y puse el carro en marcha, golpeando con fuerza el pie en el acelerador por mi irritación.

Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos volando por la calle, lejos de la casa de Bella. El camión, que siempre me había parecido tan lento, se movía endemoniadamente rápido, las casas y los arboles pasando como borrón a mi lado mientras los pasábamos. Reduje la presión en el acelerador de inmediato; tratando de ver claramente hacía donde íbamos

"Edward, ¿estás bien?" Bella sonaba preocupada, pero no me atrevía a apartar los ojos de la carretera para mirarla. Moverse a tan alta velocidad era aterrador y yo aún trataba de disminuir la velocidad para lograr ver por donde pasábamos.

"Sí, dame un minuto para acostumbrarme a la velocidad, es un poco diferente." Oh Dios, realmente tengo que detenerme...

"Hmm... Si sigues así nos van a detener."

"Tú me conoces Bella, hecho a prueba de radares." Golpeé el lado de mi cabeza y traté de sonreír, pero se convirtió en una mueca.

"Edward... apenas vas a 24 kilómetros por hora..."

"¿Qué?" Mierda, no puede ser. Mire al tablero para comprobar lo que había dicho, pero cuando regresé mi vista a la carretera la distancia que habíamos recorrido me aterró. Pisé los frenos, saltando cuando una bocina sonó y un viejo Ford nos rebasó.

Me quede quieto en mi asiento por un momento. ¿Cómo puede mi percepción por el mundo ser tan diferente? Sabía que Bella no disfrutaba manejar a gran velocidad, incluso conmigo llevándola en mi carro, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo lenta que era la mente humana. Lo había olvidado por completo. Como diablos voy a volver a ir a cualquier lugar de nuevo? Por Dios! ¡Los humanos no pueden ver por dónde van si conducen tan rápido!

Bella parecía sentir mi confusión y se deslizó a través del asiento para acercarse a mí, pero todavía sin tocarme.

"Todo esto es todavía muy nuevo para ti Edward, creo que tal vez estás tratando de correr antes de caminar".

"Hmm..." Si le daba un puñetazo al volante sólo molestaría a Bella, y probablemente dañaría mi mano...

"¿Quieres que conduzca yo?"

"De acuerdo..." Salté fuera del auto y corrí hacia el otro lado mientras Bella se deslizaba hacía el asiento del conductor. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmar mi enojo conmigo mismo, no quería molestar a Bella dejándola ver lo enojado que estaba.

El resto del camino hacia la tienda fue poco menos que aterrador. A pesar de los evidentes esfuerzos de Bella por mantener una velocidad razonable, mi corazón latió en mi pecho durante todo el viaje, el desenfoque de las casas y los árboles que pasaban me hacían sentir mareado y enfermo en medidas iguales. Más de una vez sugirió que cerrara los ojos, pero estaba decidido a superar este extraño problema con la velocidad lo más rápido que pudiera. La mejor manera de hacer eso, parecía ser sufrirlo.

Para distraerme mientras llegábamos, vi a Bella más de lo debido. Mis nuevos ojos no la veían tan claro a como estaba acostumbrado, los detalles tan precisos que veía ya no estaban. En su lugar me encontré con una suave y cálida visión, sin duda inferior a la de un vampiro, pero de alguna manera adecuada para Bella. Vi como ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras nos dirigíamos, y recordé nuestro beso de esta mañana. Me acordé de cómo ella sabía y como se sentía su lengua contra la mía, y de repente me encontré abrumado por el impulso de besarla de nuevo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me obligué a mirar por la ventana. Parece que el Edward humano no tiene tanto control de sí mismo.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, pero que en realidad fueron sólo unos minutos, llegamos a la tienda, y Bella comenzó a escoger artículos y meterlos en el carro. Lo había hecho con ella antes, pero antes, había estado tratando de ignorar los diferentes olores para distraerme de mi desinterés general en la tarea. Esta vez sin embargo iba sosteniendo en brazos diversos alimentos que quería examinar, y añadiendo al carrito los que quería probar. Yo tenía la intención de pagar por las compras de todos modos, para compensar los estragos que había causado en la cocina esta mañana, así que no tuve reparo en recoger todo lo que quería.

"Edward, ¿cuándo es exactamente que planeas comer todas estas cosas de todos modos?" Dijo Bella mientras añadía una bolsa de M&M en el carro ya de por si demasiado lleno.

"No sé, ¿esta noche?" Yo realmente no pensaba en ello, pero antes de poder continuar nuestra conversación doblamos en una esquina, chocando con Mike y Jessica, que evidentemente, tenían una discusión en medio de la tienda.

En cuanto nos vieron, ambos dejaron de discutir y sonrieron.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Está trabajando el lunes?" Mike sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Bella, ajeno a Jessica mirándome mientras se le caía la baba. Estaba luchando contra un repentino deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara, y no estaba seguro de poder ganar. "Cullen". Él asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección, cortante, antes de volver su mirada hacia Bella.

"Hola Mike, sí, voy a estar el lunes." Bella había estado trabajando en el almacén de Newton durante el verano, haciendo una semana de cinco días, que nos daba sólo los fines de semana libres. Ella había insistido en hacerlo, ya que decía que tenía que crear una especie de fondo para la universidad, a pesar de que prácticamente le rogué que me permitiera financiar su educación universitaria en su lugar.

Sabía que esto era simplemente Bella siendo Bella, queriendo su independencia y sin querer tomar nada de mí. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me había preguntado si era también una manera de no pasar todo el verano conmigo. Nada de esto había ayudado a mis sentimientos hacia Mike Newton, y ya me encontraba fantaseando con herirlo, casi tanto como el parecía fantasear con Bella en mi presencia.

Como yo había estado caminando por la tienda me había dado cuenta de que no había escuchado los pensamientos de los humanos a mí alrededor, pero no había estado muy centrado en ellos. Sin embargo, mientras Bella charlaba junto a Mike y Jessica, decidí probar y leer sus mentes, para ver si era capaz haciendo un esfuerzo. De pronto, vivir sin la posibilidad de conocer los pensamientos de otros, después de noventa años sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, se planteaban algunos problemas que estaba decidido a superar.

Me concentré en Newton durante unos segundos, abriendo mi mente hacia él, en busca de sus pensamientos. Parecía el menor de dos males, la mente de Jessica nunca fue un lindo lugar para estar.

Cullen... raro. Diferente... se hizo algo?... Jessica no deja de mirarlo... tal vez se largue y deje de molestarme... Bella...

Cuando me concentre en Mike, me di cuenta que era capaz de descifrar sus pensamientos sin el dolor que había sufrido con Carlisle. No fue tan fácil como cuando era vampiro, pero estaba feliz de que todavía podía escuchar si lo intentaba. Eso fue hasta que una vívida imagen atravesó su mente de él teniendo sexo con Bella en el mostrador de la tienda de Newton, con Jessica mirando y llorando. Podía sentir la testosterona golpeando en mis venas, como pasé de la calma a la furia en lo que pareció ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Dios de Newton, que mal estas, ¡eres un idiota total!" No pude ayudar a mi arrebato, tras la nueva imagen mental de Mike de la nueva mercancía caída tras su… reunión en el almacén.

"¿Qué...? Cullen, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Mike me miró sorprendido, al igual que Bella y Jessica. No me importaba si estaba temblando de ira y decidí que definitivamente iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Tú eres mi problema! ¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿Cómo se puede incluso...? .." En mi ira no pudo formar una frase coherente, y me encontré dando un paso hacia él, con mis manos a mis costados y en puños. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarme a él, Bella osciló entre nosotros el gran paraguas de golf que había estado descansando en el carro, y Jessica agarró del brazo a Mike y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios?" Me susurró Bella, yo todavía estaba temblando, pero me había dado cuenta de las miradas de otras personas que nos rodeaban en la tienda y estaban tratando de contenerse.

"No tienes idea de lo que estaba pensando Bella, era... Obsceno." Y realmente tengo que pegarle en este momento.

"¿Y? ¿No es así siempre? ¡Vas a tener un tiempo difícil en la escuela si no puedes hacer frente a Mike Newton!" Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y me miraba con furia, una sensación de incertidumbre comenzó a arrastrarse sobre mí.

Fue totalmente inapropiado que mi comportamiento en público...? Gemí al comprender ya con mi comportamiento calmado lo que había hecho. No podía creer que estuve realmente a punto de golpear a alguien... aunque fuese Mike Newton.

"Oh, Dios mío... lo siento Bella. ¡Esto es totalmente imperdonable!"

"Sé que ya no tienes tu súper control de vampiro Edward, pero esto no puede volver a suceder. De todos modos, ¡no soy yo lo que debería disculparse con Mike! "

"No tienes idea de lo que estaba pensando de ti Bella..."

"Pero él no se hace responsable de sus propios pensamientos. Si no te gusta lo que la gente está pensando, mantente fuera de sus cabezas." Ella bajó la mirada hacia el carrito repleto y pude ver que se había vuelto de color rosa brillante en su ira conmigo. Lo que yo había pensado una vez como la ira gatito parecía una fuerza mucho más palpable. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de ser arrestados".

Como lo había planeado, pagué por todos los comestibles, y Bella no protestó, como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Le di un vistazo de reojo mientras pagaba, y ella me sonrió. Me pregunto qué estará pensando.

El camino a casa fue en su mayoría tranquilo, pero me preocupaba lo mucho que le había disgustado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se había apoderado de mí cuando nos encontramos a Mike, lo único que sabía era que mi boca parecía haberse desconectado de mi cerebro. Y que realmente lo iba a golpear. ¿Tal vez no había mucho que decir del control de un anterior vampiro después de todo?

Bella había estado en lo cierto, por supuesto, en realidad lo que Mike había estado imaginando no era nada nuevo en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día en la escuela, las mentes de los adolescentes eran muy creativas, aunque sólo sea en un tema. Cuanto había descubierto por mí mismo...

Cuando llegamos a la casa Bella seguía tranquila, y me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo más y más ansioso. Lo último que quería hacer era molestarla, y empecé a preguntarme qué estaba pensando para tenerla tan tranquila. ¿Está harta de mí como ser humano ya? ¿Sigue viniendo conmigo esta noche?

Ella miró hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa incierta. Me pregunté de pronto, ¿voy a seguir siendo capaces de "deslumbrarla" en este nuevo cuerpo humano? Me deslicé hacia ella, tomando su mano en la mía y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Me apoyé cerca de ella para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia, y esperé lo mejor.

"Bella, de verdad me siento mal sobre lo que pasó antes, ¿puede que alguna vez me perdones?" Me concentré en mirarla, y me di cuenta de cómo sus pupilas se dilataron y como su respiración se volvió errática, tal vez esto era una cosa en la que aun hacía un buen trabajando...

"Uh... seguro." Su voz era inestable y por un momento pensé que la había deslumbrado con éxito, hasta que me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí.

Sin pensarlo, acorté la distancia entre nosotros y estrellé mis labios contra ella, su boca empezó a moverse junto a la mía con entusiasmo. Gemí al sentir su lengua contra mis labios y abrí mi boca para reunirme con ésta.

Llevó sus manos a mi pelo y lo enredo en sus dedos, acercando aún más su cara a la mía. Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda mientras movía sus manos y tiró de mi pelo con suavidad, pasando los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. Puse mi mano derecha en su cintura y tiré de su cuerpo para acercarla más al mío, así que estábamos sentados muy juntos, lado a lado en el coche.

Sin aliento me alejé de su boca y recorrí con besos su garganta y clavícula, tirando suavemente del cuello de su blusa para que me permitiera acceso. El poco de la piel expuesta olía delicioso, y mi respiración se aceleró cuando comencé a deslizar mi mano por su costado, localizando cada una de sus costillas hasta llegar a su cintura donde estaba el dobladillo de su blusa. Su cálido aliento contra mi garganta envió una fuerte corriente a mis pantalones, instándome en mi exploración.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo y nuestras lenguas trabajaban frenéticamente mientras yo jugaba con el dobladillo de su blusa, con el anhelo de dejar un poco más de piel al descubierto. Ella gimió en mi boca cuando colé un dedo bajo su blusa, y éste se deslizó por su piel, de repente puso su mano sobre mi pecho y empujó con suavidad.

"Edward..." susurró mi nombre en voz baja contra mis labios, enviando un escalofrío de excitación por su mano a través de mi pecho y hacía la boca de mi estómago. Pude sentir una sensación de espiral más abajo, y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al momento que deslicé mi mano a través de la piel desnuda de su cadera.

"Bella..." Gemí mientras movía mis labios por su garganta otra vez, pero de repente me di cuenta que su mano empujaba con más fuerza mi pecho.

"Edward. Estamos fuera de mi casa..." Ella se apartó de mí, su cara estaba enrojecida y respiraba pesadamente.

"Lo siento, yo... Uh..." Retiré a regañadientes mi mano de su sedosa piel, y comencé sentarme en mi asiento, dándome cuenta que me había inclinado sobre ella, que estaba arrinconada contra la puerta del conductor.

Ella cogió mi mano mientras me movía, tirando de mi hacía ella nuevamente. "Realmente _tienes_ que dejar de pedir disculpas por hacer eso" dijo, me besó suavemente en los labios, antes de sacar las llaves de la ignición.

"Bueno, si ayuda, realmente no lo siento" Sonreí mientras mi boca actuaba antes que mi cerebro, otra vez. ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Oh, sí...

Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir del coche.

En cuanto salí del lado del pasajero, no pude dejar de pensar en el guiño.

CONTINUARA…

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Buscando el equilibrio.

**Adelanto:** Pasó la mano muy lentamente por mi lado, estudiándola mientras se movía. Levantó la vista y me llamó la atención cuando se detuvo por mi pecho, sosteniendo mi mirada mientras movía su mano y suavemente pasó los dedos alrededor de la curva suave que encontró allí. Mi respiración se detuvo un poco mientras corría el pulgar por mi pezón.

**¿Reviews?**

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	5. Buscando el equilibrio

DESPERTANDO

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la fabulosa trama es de **RiaMaria.**

**Summary: **Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene _lemmon_, así que, para el que sea menor de edad, que tenga problemas respiratorios, sea alguien que no tenga cerebro y no disfrute lo maravilloso de _hacer el amor_ o al que simplemente no le guste el _lemmon _–aunque se me hace imposible – no lo lea.

**N/A: **Una chica (o) me dejo un Review sobre que ya habían hecho esta traducción hasta el cap 4, pero yo si terminare de hacerla. Pedí permiso para esta traducción en agosto de 2012 y me dejaron hasta enero de 2014. Además, se lo que se siente cuando dejan la historia inconclusa. Las quiero y ojalá les guste el adelanto de allá abajo. Cambio y fuera.

**°::..Naklie G..::°**

**Capítulo 5: **Buscando el equilibrio.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Después de haber llevado las cosas de la tienda de comestibles a la cocina, me dirigí al sofá mientras ella las guardó. Corrí durante los acontecimientos del día hasta ahora en mi mente, y me sentí lleno de culpa y vergüenza, ya que cada suceso reproducido en detalle es horripilante. ¿Estoy realmente perdiendo la cabeza?

Recordé las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, cuando me había sentido abrumado por la ira mientras Bella habló con Mike Newton. Había reconocido la sensación de adrenalina golpeando mi sistema desde temprano en el día con Carlisle, pero esta vez el deseo sin duda había sido por la lucha en lugar de vuelo.

Me fruncí el ceño a mi mismo y me encorve, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. Había olvidado todo sobre el ser humano, y para ser absolutamente honesto, no estaba siquiera seguro de que yo era más. Lo que había parecido como un don maravilloso hace tan sólo unas pocas horas, se sentía como algo mucho menos agradable ahora.

Para añadir a mi malestar Bella parecía pasar la mayor parte del día, ya sea irritada o molesta por mi presencia. Sumado al hecho de que ahora la había mutilado dos veces hoy, estaba cada vez más preocupado de que ella ya no quiera quedarse conmigo esta noche. O incluso que no me quiera en absoluto ... Sentí que mis ojos comienzan a picar un poco, y negué con la cabeza violentamente negandome a sucumbir a tales muestras de drama.

Entonces empecé a pensar en mis nuevas limitaciones físicas. Incluso sentado inmóvil en el sofá sentía que la fuerza en mi era… efímera.

¿Soy, realmente, capaz de hacer esto ...?

¿Puedo volver a ser humano? ¿Débil, lento e inestable? Bella y yo ya vivimos en el mundo de los vampiros, ¿podemos sobrevivir allí si los dos somos humanos? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal mientras recordaba los peligros que habíamos enfrentado este verano, yo no sería capaz de protegerla ahora si me necesitaba.

Empecé a oírla entrar en la sala de estar detrás de mí. Vi que llevaba una bandeja con comida y bebidas en ella, y me distrajo de mi ensueño. Me permití cerrar una puerta mental de mis preocupaciones por el momento, y me centré en Bella.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Antes de entrar al salón me paré y miré a Edward desde la puerta por un momento. Estaba encorvado en el sofá, y él parecía ... ¡triste!

Esperé en la puerta, incapaz de entrar en la habitación. ¿Por qué parece tan infeliz? Habíamos experimentado nada menos que un milagro hoy, dejándolo libre de la vida que había odiado durante tanto tiempo para vivir como quisiera. Claro, había tenido algunas experiencias extrañas hoy, pero por lo que pude ver sólo se había estado comportando como cualquier otro adolescente ...

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Este no era cualquier otro adolescente. Este era Edward. Fanático del control, la auto duda, el ex vampiro, que también pasó a ser el amor de mi vida y yo ahora estaba buscando desesperadamente porque estaba infeliz en mi sofá. Me debatí internamente por un momento, antes de que me diera cuenta de que no había nada que me retenría. Podría seguir y consolarlo de la misma manera que cualquier otra chica podía consolar a su novio, sin tener que preocuparme acerca de si tenía o no sed.

Saltó cuando entré en la habitación, su estomago retumbó cuando vió que había llegado con comida. Sonreí. Él va a tener una panza a este ritmo ...

—¿Hambre?— Dije sonriendo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa de café.

—Definitivamente ...— frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras me movía hacia él, claramente no esperaba lo que hice después.

Di un paso hacia donde él estaba sentado en el sofá, y me senté en su regazo, antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza. Se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y enterrar su cara en mi hombro.

Nos sentamos así durante varios minutos, ninguno de nosotros hablamos. Pasé los dedos amorosamente a través de su cabello. Me di cuenta de que se sentía más suave ahora, y lo dejé caer sobre su cara más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, ya no de pie en el desorden que estaba acostumbrada. Corrí los filamentos hermosos de bronce a través de mis dedos, simplemente maravillada por la sensación. Finalmente él rompió el silencio:

—Siento lo de antes Bella, yo no sé que me pasó. — Parecía preocupado y me apartó para mirarlo a la cara.

No pude evitar sonreír con él por un momento, antes de decir:

—Eres un chico de 17 años, Edward, creo que casi todo lo de hoy ha sido bastante ... normal.

Hizo una mueca, pero no respondió.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Edward?—Sostuve su mirada mientras hablaba en voz baja, dejando en claro que esperaba que respondiera a mi pregunta.

—Yo sólo… no te preocupes ... ...—dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Se sentía como querer conseguir sangre de una piedra, pero tenía que saber por qué lo que había sido el mejor día de mi vida, parecía ser lo que le causó tanto dolor.

—Yo ...— Vaciló de nuevo, pero no lo interrumpí—. ¿Echas de menos a el vampiro, Bella?— Dijo lentamente, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Parecía estar mirando en mi alma, por lo que me sintí aliviada de que mi respuesta sería nada, pero completamente gozosa de verdad.

—No, Edward, no del todo. Siento como si acabara de despertar y que todo los momentos felices de mi vida se reunieran ahora.— Pude ver que su rostro era incierto, así que continué —: No me importa lo que seas. Te quiero. Más que nada. Pero de esta manera podemos tener ...— _sexo, sexo y mucho más sexo_ ... Ok, Bella… ¿Cuándo te volviste ninfómana?—... Todo. Y tú no tienes que sufrir para estar conmigo.

—Acabo de comportarme tan espantosamente hoy ... no te culpo. — Me sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos se veían tan tristes que casi se me rompe el corazón.

—¿Echas de menos a el vampiro?—Apenas me atrevía a contestar la pregunta, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Yo ... no lo sé.— Por fin desconectamos la mirada y sentí que mis ojos picaban, mientras él miraba a su regazo, su rostro una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor.

¡No! No, no voy a permitir esto. ¿Cómo puede incluso estar pensando en esto? Me sentí completamente atónita por su admisión. Edward, que había pasado los últimos ochenta y pico de años de odiar a su propio yo vampiro, y ahora que por fin era humano, ¿quería volver a serlo? Simplemente no tiene sentido.

—Por favor, Edward ...—Le di un beso en la oreja —:No ...— Le di un beso cerca de su boca—…No hagas esto — Le di un beso en la boca, deliberadamente pasando mi lengua por sus dientes y tirando la distancia antes de que pudiera responder—.Trata ... Para mí—Le di un beso en la boca de nuevo, nuestras lenguas se unieron en poco tiempo. Envolví mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de él y traté de mostrar lo feliz que estaba en ese momento con mi beso.

Al cabo de un minuto se apartó y me miró de nuevo.

—Así que ... ¿puedes hacer frente a esta hormonal, un poco impetuoso y con hambre constantemente Edward por un momento? Te prometo que voy a tratar de hacerme con el control de mí mismo de nuevo, sólo necesito algo de tiempo.

Ah, ya veo, esto se reduce a control. Por supuesto ...

—Edward ... te amo más de lo que jamás pensé que podía, me siento como que podría estallar con hoy. Sinceramente, no sé si reír o llorar.— Le di un beso a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras hablaba, puntuando mis palabras con besos—.Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte a lidiar con esto, pero... Siempre y cuando se puedan evitar peleas con más potencial en el parque infantil ... Me gusta el nuevo Edward incontroladamente hormonal. Mucho.

Mientras yo había estado hablando y besándolo vi como su rostro cambió a la esperanza.

—Por lo tanto, ¿tú todavía vienes conmigo esta noche?—preguntó.

—Intenta detenerme. Ya sabes, tienes que tener en mente que eh sido humana y hormonal durante todo este tiempo, es bueno tener un poco de compañía ...— Me revolví ligeramente en su regazo, y pude sentir la reacción que estaba teniendo para mí. En todo nuestro tiempo juntos antes de hoy, el cuerpo de Edward nunca lo había traicionado en cualquier tipo de respuesta a la mía, y las reacciones que había estado recibiendo hoy me estában haciendo sentir un poco acelerada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se retorció, antes de que su mirada se nublara con la lujuria.

Pasó la mano muy lentamente por mi lado, estudiándola mientras se movía. Levantó la vista y me llamó la atención cuando se detuvo por mi pecho, sosteniendo mi mirada mientras movía su mano y suavemente pasaba los dedos alrededor de la curva suave que encontró allí. Mi respiración se detuvo un poco mientras corría el pulgar por mi pezón

Su mano se detuvo donde estaba por un momento, antes de caer de nuevo por mi costado, que descansaba sobre la parte superior de la cadera. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en mi hombro y gimió:

—Me pregunto si deberíamos coger dos habitaciones esta noche ...

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo voy a reaccionar, estando en la misma cama contigo ...—él me miró con una expresión tímida, y sentí mi ritmo cardíaco aumentar en mi pecho.

—Honestamente, Edward, a veces realmente eres completamente absurdo.— Sonreí más para mí que para él y me levanté de su regazo. Miré hacia abajo y deliberadamente observé su reacción luchando contra sus pantalones. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras él pasaba las manos por su cara y se sonrojaba.

—Oh, me estoy cansando ya ...— Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído:

—Te puedo asegurar Edward ... Yo no lo estoy. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salté fuera del sillón. Continue:— Uh-oh, tenemos cosas que hacer ...

— ¿Cosas?

—Bueno, Charlie salió de pesca en breve, y se supone que debo estar alojada con Alice esta noche, realmente no creo que quiera que nosotros todavía estemos aquí cuando regrese. Creo que podría desencadenar algunas campanas de alarma en su cabeza. — Sonreí cuando Edward asintió, concediendo el punto.

—Ok, será mejor que nos reservemos un lugar esta noche.. si estas segura...— Él levantó una ceja hacia mí con cautela mientras yo salía de la habitación.

—Psssht— Lo dejé con la cabeza bien alta, con mis caderas balanceándose con cofianza, y con mi autoestima 30 puntos mas alta. Ser capaz de ver el efecto que tenía sobre Edward para mí disolvía mis preocupaciones de que la razón por la que siempre se había contenido era algo más que el temor por mi salud. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que no era verdad, nada que yo no pudiera manejar.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces.— Le oí llamar cuando hice mi camino arriba para empacar una bolsa de viaje.

Empacar para una noche me llevó más tiempo de lo que jamás podría haber é diez minutos buscando a través de mis cajones algo para llevar a la cama esta noche.

No me malinterpreten, no soy una ninfómana completa. Pero para ser honesta, Edward y yo habíamos pasado los últimos 7 meses envueltos en el juego previo más frustrante, y sus reacciones ante mí hoy me hacía creer que se sentía igual que yo. En lo que a mí respecta, esta noche era la noche.

Envié un mensaje silencioso de gracias a mi madre por ponerme la píldora en mi decimosexto cumpleaños "por si acaso". Recientemente había estado considerando dejar de tomarla, ya que parecía un poco inútil cuando estaba saliendo con un vampiro por el amor de dios.

Pero ahora, con toda la modestia completamente fuera de la ventana, estaba tratando de decidir lo que en mi muy limitado guardarropa sería mejor llevar a la cama a seducir a Edward. Sin embargo, iba a venir con las manos vacías. Estaba sosteniendo un algodón pequeña camiseta y sudores viejos cuando oí un pequeño ruido detrás de mí.

—Honestamente Bella, ni siquiera pienses en ello.— Alice se rió entre dientes mientras corría hacia ella, de pie delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio.

— ¡Alice!— Chillé, antes de tirar mi mano sobre mi boca, dándome cuenta de que podría ser mejor si Edward no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba aquí.

—¡Shhhh!— Ella me guiñó un ojo, antes de lanzarme una bolsa grande, de aspecto caro, en mi cama—. Dime que no ibas a usar eso realmente.

—Bueno ... no ahora ¿Qué me has traído?— Vi que sus cejas se elevaban ligeramente, claramente sorprendida por mi voluntad de tomar un regalo de ella tan fácilmente, antes de que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Hay muchas cosas, Bella. ¡Las vas a necesitar!— Ella comenzó a vaciar la bolsa delante mío, y me mostró artículo por artículo de la ropa interior sexy. Sentí que mi confianza empezo a drenar un poco, mirando a algunas de las creaciones que me habían superado.

—Yo no estoy segura de poder llevar a algunos de estos, Alice ...

—Está bien, estonces toma estos— Ella me pasó una camisola de encaje muy a juego con los pantalones cortos, que eran de la misma tela—. No es exagerado, pero conseguirá el trabajo hecho. —Me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

—La facilidad con que guiñas el ojo, Alice, está empezando a parecerse a un tic nervioso.— Me reí.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?

—No lo sé, pero yo puse mis opiniones acerca de usar dos habitaciones.—Espero ...

—Hmmm ...— Ella comenzó a mirar a lo lejos, antes de que le golpeara el brazo, me hice daño en el proceso, pero conseguí su atención por lo menos.

—¡No lo intentes, Alice!—Me sonrojé ante la idea de lo que pudiera ver si miraba muy de cerca el futuro de Edward y el mío esta noche.

—Ok, voy a tratar ... Pero no prometo nada. Mejor me voy, esto realmente era sólo un vuelo de visita, Bella, no quiero asustar a Edward…— Ella me guiñó el ojo de nuevo y yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Tic nervioso Alice ...— canturré.

—¡Llamame!— y ella se había ido, deslizándose fuera de mi habitación sin hacer ruido.

Busqué en el resto de las compras que ella me había dejado, sacando algunas prendas más modestas para echarlas a mi bolsa. Sin ninguna duda más saqué juntos un par de cambios de ropa y mi neceser, y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando encontré a Edward me di cuenta de que estaba ocupado en la reserva de la habitación..

—... El señor y la señora Masen ... Sí la suite nupcial por favor ... Eso no será un problema ... Sí, por favor, a las 8:00 sería perfecto ... Gracias, adiós.

Le sonreí cuando colgó el teléfono.

—¿Suite nupcial, Edward? ¿Qué le pasó a la reserva de dos habitaciones?

—Bueno ... Er ... Puedo cambiarlo si ...

—Te vez tan gracioso sonrojado—Me acerqué a su lado y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que él sin tocarlo, y cuando regresó mi abrazo estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo—. Ahora, permítanme dejar una nota para Charlie, entonces nos vamos, son casi las cinco y si no tenemos cuidado va a estar en casa antes de irnos. ¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?

—El hotel Olympic Lodge en Port Angeles, y con suerte la cena será lo suficientemente lejos que no creo que nos topemos con alguien que nos conosca. He reservado para las ocho, ¡y esta vez si comeré bien contigo!

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente por el hecho de que Edward no estaba pensando en nosotros pasando la noche en la habitación, pero luego vi lo emocionado que estaba ante la perspectiva de comer una comida juntos, así que decidí dejarlo ir. Le vi subir las escaleras, y sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaban ante la vista de su culo perfecto en sus jeans ajustados.

Iba a ser una cena rápida.

**Narrado por Edward Cullen**

Me abrí paso con cuidado en las escaleras, esperando que el temblor que me había atormentado durante todo el día volviera, pero, para mi deleite, parecía estar encontrando mis pies. Limpié mi maleta y me preparé para la lucha de llevarla abajo sin a) caer o b) hacer un idiota de mí mismo.

Pero me sorprendí una vez más porque lo que cargaba no era un gran peso en mis manos, no era la carga insuperableque me había parecido esta mañana. Hmm, tal vez ya me acostumbre…

Ahora viene la parte difícil, conseguir llegar a Port Angeles en la camioneta de Bella, y luego convencer al personal del hotel que a pesar de nuestro modo de transporte no somos adolescentes ...

Estaba refunfuñando para mí mismo internamente cuando Bella estaba habriendo la puerta principal, pero luego le oí jadear por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué es?—Instintivamente camine más adelante que ella, sólo para ser confrontado por mi _Volvo_ sentado en la calzada detrás de la camioneta de Bella—. Oh. Alice estaba aquí. —Una parte de mí se acurrucó de miedo ante la idea, pero sobre todo sentía una punzada de nostalgia por mi hermana.

—Es evidente. — Bella me sonrió y me dio un codazo..

Empecé a moler los dientes con irritación, nadie conducía mi _Volvo_, excepto yo. Pero por lo menos significa que no tenemos que usar el camión ...

Encontré una marca Post-it de Alice pegada a la ventanilla del conductor.

**Obedezcan el límite de velocidad**

**Tengan cuidado**

**USA TU CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD. Vas a estar bien.**

Parece que estoy autorizado para el despegue. Me pregunto lo que Bella va a pensar en eso.

—No lo habría traído si ella no te hubiera visto capaz, Edward. —Ella se había deslizado detrás de mí y había leido la nota sobre mi hombro.

—No, supongo que no— Me encontré con una sonrisa, tal vez ser humano no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

El viaje a Port Angeles fue sin complicaciones. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba nervioso, pero que mis percepciones estaban mejorando rápidamente, haciendo que la conducción, aunque lenta, fuera perfectamente razonable para mí. Me encontré conduciendo a menos que el límite de velocidad, pero aún así, para alguien que había sentido bastante pánico por el coche un par de horas antes era maravilloso.

Gran parte de la mejora parecía ser mi nueva comprensión de cómo funcionaba mi visión humana. Como un vampiro que podía ver cada detalle del mundo que me rodea, incluso mientras me movía a gran velocidad. Ahora me di cuenta de que la visión humana no funciona así, y que todo lo que tenía que hacer para conducir ahora era centrarme en dónde iba. En cierto modo, fue liberador, ya no siento la necesidad de reconocer todos los detalles.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, me estacioné y me volví hacia Bella, sin saber cómo iba a responder a mi siguiente revelación.

—Reservé como el señor y la señora Masen ... Espero que no te moleste. —Era muy consciente de la modernidad de Bella, y estaba preocupado de que pueda sentirse ofendida por mi pretensión.

—Lo escuche cuando reservabas, Edward, no me importa, lo que te haga sentir cómodo.

Está siendo muy complaciente ... ¿Debo ser sospechoso?

—Ok, bueno. Eso no significa que no tengamos uno o dos más finos detalles para mantener nuestro engaño ...

Ella me miró inquisitivamente cuando me incliné hacia la guantera y saqué un sobre que había dejado allí hacía varias semanas, a sabiendas de que nunca estaba preparado para cualquier enseñe las cosas, revelando 2 bandas de bodas de oro y dos licencias de conducir, a nombre de Edward y Bella Masen.

—¿Qué ...? ¿Cuando ...?— Tan pronto Bella vio los anillos de boda se puso nerviosa. Mi corazón se dejó caer un poco en su reacción ya que había estado secretamente deseando ver mi anillo en su dedo, incluso si sólo se pretendía.

—Es un lema Cullen, Bella. Estoy bastante seguro de que se estaban usando antes que los Scouts—Traté de llamar su atención para tranquilizarla, ya que el pánico había comenzado a inundar su cara—. Después de lo que pasó en el verano quería asegurarme de que teníamos por lo menos algún tipo de documentos, por si alguna vez los necesitamos para hacer una escapada rápida de nuevo. Esta noche parece tan buena como cualquier otra para probar en nuestros alias. — Me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupado, mientras que por dentro estaba saltando rápidamente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de que ella fuera mi esposa por la noche, y asustado de que Bella estuviera apunto de enloquecer.

Le entregué su anillo y la licencia de conducir, y esperé a ver qué iba a hacer con ellos.

—Esto dice que tengo veintiuno Edward.— Ella me miró con suspicacia.

—Una vez más, por si acaso. Ser menores de veintiuno pordría resultar un inconveniente.

La observé atentamente mientras sacaba su bolsa de su cartera y reemplasaba su licencia de conducir con la de Bella Masen. Cuando intentó ponerse el anillo yo me incliné hábilmente y robé de su mano. Tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en mucho menos torpe muy rápidamente ahora, y sentí otra oleada de alivio.

—¿Te importa?— Tomé su mano izquierda en la mía y suavemente se deslicé el anillo en su dedo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras sostenía su mano y la miré por un momento. Mi anillo. Me invadió una repentina oleada de euforia, que traté de contener. Entonces, Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—No te hagas ilusiones Edward, es sólo por esta noche. — Ella retiró su mano de la mía, y se bajó del coche, no me esperó. Me quedé quieto un momento más.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la recepción me sentí aliviado de que Bella hubiera aceptado su nueva identidad sin quejarse,ya que no hubo ningun problema con las licensias de conducir. Esperar me dio la oportunidad de admirar el entorno. Estábamos de pie en el vestíbulo, cálido y acogedor, con una gran chimenea que fue claramente utilizada regularmente durante el invierno. Había cómodas sillas de cuero que se colocaron delante de los amplios ventanales, con vistas a las impresionantes montañas que tenemos ante nosotros. A través de las ventanas al otro lado del vestíbulo pudimos ver a los golfistas que se dirigían de regreso al hotel para la noche.

El hotel era moderno, y había sido recientemente remodelado dándole una sensación fresca y limpia. Cuando nos llevaron a nuestra habitación, me complací al ver que en efecto habían dado la suite nupcial, una habitación enorme con ventanas panorámicas de altura en tres lados, dando más magníficas vistas a la montaña.

Miré a Bella caminar por la habitación, mirando por las ventanas con asombro, su belleza acentuada por la luz de la tarde temprana. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación mis ojos eran capaces de seleccionar la banda delgada de oro que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y de repente las expectativas obvias de una habitación como ésta se me mostraron frente.

_Suite nupcial _

_Los anillos de boda _

_Sr. y Sra. Masen_.

En mi intento de complacer a Bella como un gracias por no dejarme solo en mi primera noche en mi nueva forma humana, no me había dado cuenta de que había preparado algo para lo que ninguno de nosotros estabamos listos. En este momento desearía haber en serio reservado dos habitaciones.

Casi como si quisiera confirmar mis preocupaciones Bella se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi cintura, mirandome a los ojos con su hermosa mirada chocolate negro.

—Así que ... Faltan un par de horas para la cena... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hasta entonces …? — Sus ojos eran intensos, y pude ver que el rubor comenzó a llenarle las mejillas.

Me quedé sin palabras. Estaba en un conflicto. Mi moral, que había resistido por cien años, me instaba a poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, mientras que mis nuevas y furiosas hormonas me rogaban por tirar a Bella en mis brazos y violarla.

Mierda, ¿dónde está allí un puesto cuando lo necesitas?

Al parecer, por sí mismas mis manos se acercaron a Bella y envolvieron su cintura, tirando de ella con fuerza contra mí. Me incliné hacia abajo para cubrir su boca con la mía, instantaneamente nuestros labios se encontraron mandando una especie de energía eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí mi boca contra la de ella, empujando mi lengua en su boca salvajemente, sólo para ser recibida por la suya. Profundicé el beso más, metiendo mi lengua en varias ocasiones en su boca, un eco de lo caliente que estaba mi cuerpo, ya que mis labios tomaron el suyo inferior y mis manos su trasero, tirando de sus caderas fuertemente contra las mías.

Ella se separó de mi boca con un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera besar su graganta. Su pecho se movía con sus jadeos. Mi boca se movió más abajo, hasta que mi cara estuvo enterrada tan bajo como su escote permitía, lamiendo y besando la piel allí.

—Edward ...— Sentí que me tiraba hacia la cama. La levanté debajo de sus caderas, tirando de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y la llevé a la misma. La acosté con suavidad y, todavía aferrandose a mi, ella me tiró encima de ella. Sus piernas todavía estaban bien envueltas alrededor de mí y todo mi peso ahora estaba moliendo mi palpitante erección contra el calor que podía sentir a traves de sus vaqueros.

Di un grito ahogado ante la intensidad de los sentimientos que cursaban a través de mí, inútiles para detener mis caderas del movimiento oscilante que habían comenzado a hacer frente a su cuerpo, como por su cuenta. Grite de nuevo al sentir como sus tacones se clavaban en mi trasero, tirando de mí imposiblemente más cerca de ella, gimiendo mi nombre varias veces en mi oído.

—Bella ... — Me faltaba el aliento y no estaba seguro de poder parar ahora, aunque lo intenté, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien—. Esta no es la forma en que quería hacer esto ...

—Sólo tocame, Edward ... Oh ... necesito que me toques.— Su respiración era áspera, y la urgencia en su tono me hizo increíblemente más fuerte contra ella.

Cogió una de mis manos, que había estado moviendo con incertidumbre arriba y debajo de sus costados, y la empujó contra su pecho, instandome. Gemí y lo apreté, pasando mi pulgar sobre el pezón completamente rígido que podía sentir a través de su camisa y sujetador.

Envalentonado por su acción, saqué mi mano, haciendo que Bella gimiera, y la metí debajo de su sujetador, tomando su pecho desnudo. Ella gimió contra mi garganta mientras empujaba su bra hacia arriba,dandome libre acceso a sus deliciosos picos erguidos, pellizcaba su pezón suavemente, rodando mientras ella gemía más fuerte contra mí.

Mis caderas comenzaron a resistirse más rápido en su contra, incluso con la ropa mi cuerpo estaba más excitado que nunca.

—Bella ... no puedo ...

—Edward ... Hmmm ... Me voy ... Me estás haciendo ...— Su cabeza voló hacia atrás contra la cama mientras decía incoherencias. Sentí como su cuerpo se convulsionaba, apretando mis caderas entre sus piernas, haciendo que me viniera.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás con el esfuerzo, abrumado de nuevo por el poder de mi orgasmo.

Jadeando finalmente me derrumbé encima de ella. Cuando me di cuenta que la estaba aplastando traté de sostenerme a mí mismo con los codos, sólo para ser derribado de nuevo por Bella.

—No, no te muevas, quiero sentirte sobre mi por un rato. — Ella todavía estaba jadeando, su cara rosada por el esfuerzo, pero radiante y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Bella... — No hay palabras.

La besé de nuevo, suavemente, amándola con todos los poros de mi nuevo ser caliente.

—Lo sé. Te amo Edward.

—Te amo demasiado Bella.

Nos acostamos juntos, completamente vestidos, pero en un momento absolutamente intimo.

Esperé la repugnancia inevitable conmigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, por mostrar tan poco respeto por Bella y tan poco decoro, pero nunca llegó. Estaba absolutamente feliz.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que necesitaba un momento humano y comencé a alejarme de Bella.

—Noooooo ...— Murmuró.

—Necesitaré cambiarme, Bella, y tenemos una mesa reservada en la planta baja…

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con suspicacia por un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Honestamente, Bella, estoy absolutamente, totalmente, fantásticamente, perfecto. Sólo un poco ... pegajoso.— Hice una mueca y ella se rió mientras me empujaba.

—Ok ... Supongo que en momentos como estos es bueno no ser un chico ...— Me sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras asentía.

—No tardaré más de 5 minutos, sólo déjame ir a cambiarme...

Me pare de mala gana de la cama y, tras coger algo de ropa de mi maleta, me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cuando fui me empecé a preguntar cuando mi moral iba a volver.

_CONTINUARA…_

**[N. de la T.]**

Lindo, ¿no? ¡Espero les allá gustado el _Lemmon! _Dejenme Reviews para saber que tal. Ha y, ahora que lo recuerdo, Ando buscando una (s) beta (s) para que me ayude (n) con la historia :D ¿Quién se apunta? Dejadme un Reviews que con eso vivo. Por cierto, esta historia la actualizare cada semana, porque tengo que leerla y releerla para saber que esta bien cada capí. Un gran abrazo y nos vemos en la actualización o en "MI DOBLE".

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **¿No es ironico…?

**Adelanto:**

—Yo nací en 1901, y mi forma de pensar es muy arraigada en mí desde entonces. Pero ahora de repente me encuentro a mí mismo como un niño del siglo XXI y no estoy seguro de que se gana con eso. Quiero ser todo lo que quieres que sea, pero también tiene que ser verdad que el hombre que soy y he sido durante un siglo sigue aquí. — Mientras hablaba, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y nuestra danza se desaceleró hasta que nuestros pies apenas se movían.

—Si tuviera que ser fiel a él, yo pediría que te casaras conmigo esta noche.

**¿Reviews?**

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	6. ¿No es irónico?

**Despertando**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es de **RiaMaria**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción**, **ya saben.

**Summary: **Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons

**.**

"_Para Julieth y Anna, gracias por aguantarme, lindas"_

**.**

**Capítulo 6: **¿No es ironico…?

**°°°° Narrated by Bella Swan °°°°**

Mis brazos se sentían vacíos, tan pronto como él los dejó, sufriendo por su regreso. Me di la vuelta en la cama para verlo desaparecer en el cuarto de baño, vagamente considerando seguirlo para ver si necesitaba ayuda ...

Sentirlo dejar mis brazos había sido prácticamente una experiencia religiosa. Sabía con certeza ahora que las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como eran, el nuevo deseo en mi carcomiendo mi interior seguramente me volvera loca si no podía estar con él para siempre .

Cerré los ojos y recordé la sensación de su peso sobre mí. Me imaginé que él estaba allí quieto y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de él hacia mí. Había un dolor físico en mi hacia para él.

Me senté rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para traerme de vuelta. Ya eran las siete y media y Edward estaba bastante decidido a llevarme a cenar esta noche.

Es hora de prepararse. Suspiré .

Me levanté y cogí mi bolso y me dirigí al segundo cuarto de baño, situado en el otro lado de la suite. Obviamente, ellos pensaron que los recién casados aún querían mantener sus habitos de baño para si mismos…

Me había asegurado de que empacar algo adecuado para la cena, todavía centrada en la seducción para esta noche. Mi armario se había expandido de manera significativa en las pocas semanas anteriores gracias a cierto duendecillo vampiro, y tenía un buen número de artículos más elegantes para elegir en estos días . Para esta noche había elegido una falda marrón chocolate que quedo justo encima de la rodilla con bordados rojos y blancos, y una blusa de seda que Alice había elegido para ir con ella. Cuando lo compramos ella me había dicho que era bonita, pero no recatada.

Sin embargo, primero tenía que solucionar las cosas con mi nueva ropa interior. Saqué unas bragas nuevas color crema y un sujetador a juego. Eran las piezas que menos miedo me habían dado de lo que Alice había comprado para mi, pero tan pronto como las tuve puestas encima de mi cuerpo un nuevo sentido de confianza se instalo en mi, Justo lo que necesitaba — ¡bragas de energía!

Me había dejado llevar por la incesante de Alice y , una vez que mi pierna rota se había recuperado, había aceptado un tipo de formación intensiva en caminar en tacones altos. Saqué mis zapatos de tacón de cinco centímetros negros de mi bolsa y empujé mis pies en ellos con no más de un muy leve gemido. Me miré a mi misma hacia arriba y abajo en el espejo y tuve que admitir que el dolor de los tocanes valía la pena.

Cuando cepillé mi cabello, mi mente quedó inevitablemente de nuevo a Edward . Él había dicho que estaba bien, más que en el hecho, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por él .

¿Estoy pidiendo demasiado de él? Lo último que querría sería lamentar algo de lo que hicimos en estos días, cuando recuperara un poco más de su autocontrol. Pero entonces , tal vez si lo dejo demasiado tiempo vamos a estar de vuelta al punto ...

Me hubiera gustado hablar con él al respecto, pero me vi en el espejo y me sonrojé de color rosa ante el pensamiento. ¿A dónde exactamente habría que ir?

Me sorprendí al encontrar que la satisfacción final de mi propia frustración sexual creciente no era lo que me volvía adicta a eso. La sensación de absoluta adoración que sentí cuando finalmente soltó todo en mis brazos fue abrumadora. Mi mente ya estaba tambaleándose con las cosas que quería hacer con él para obligarle a hacerlas una y otra vez .

_Una vez más Bella, ¿cuándo te volviste ninfómana?_

Salí del cuarto de baño, y esperé a que él saliera. Iba vestido formalmente con un traje oscuro y blanca camisa de botones con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Tanto el traje como la camisa estaban arrugados ligeramente, tenía un rastrojo leve y el pelo fue dejándose caer sobre su rostro hasta el punto de que estaba segura de que le debe estar molestando . De nuevo pensé en lo lindo que se veía... Me pregunto cómo iba a tomar esa revelación...

—Hola— Me atrajo hacia él y empujó su cara en mi pelo

—Hola. — Yo le respondí mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza. Tenía la esperanza de que por un momento él se olvidara de la cena también. Pero, como siempre, yo nunca tenía suerte.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos, antes de que él se apartara y me llevara de la mano hacia la puerta.

—¿Vamos?

Caminó con confianza, con la cabeza bien alta, y de repente se parecía mucho a mi Edward de nuevo. Sonreí, tal vez no había tal cosa como el mejor de los dos mundos.

Llegamos al restaurante de abajo y fuimos a hablar con el maître d' **[*], **que nos dejó cerca de un ventanal con una hermosa vista a las montañas. Mientras observaba, el sol poniente quemaba el bosque debajo, haciendolo tomar un color ocre, me recordaba el color de los ojos de Edward . Me sorprendió el pinchazo repentino de dolor que me golpeó, a sabiendas de que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos de nuevo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y luché con las lágrimas que de pronto brotaban en mis ojos. ¿Qué era esto? Todavía lo tenía, podía verlo desde ese mismo lugar, pareciendo tan hermoso como siempre lo había sido. Lo único que sabía era que el hombre que tenía delante de mi era sin duda de quien me había enamorado, pero no me gustaría para nada perder a mi vampiro.

Me sorprendió cuando Edward me hizo señas para que salieramos del restaurante. Nos llevaron hacia el otro lado del hotel hasta que entramos en un jardín de invierno con poca luz.

El conservatorio no era enorme, tal vez lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un grupo de veinte personas aproximadamente. Estaba vacío, salvo por una mesa puesta para la cena con dos sillas y una mesa con un pequeño sistema de sonido en ella. Las paredes estaban hechas de paneles de vidrio, con hierro forjado entre ellas. El piso de madera estaba perfectamente pulido.

—Ellos usan esto para eventos privados, pensé que tal vez podríamos tener uno nuestro. —Se apartó de mí y se dirigió hacia el sistema de sonido, para poner en un CD. En ese momento la música comenzó a llenar el aire.

— Baila conmigo—Extendió sus brazos, pero dí un paso atrás

—Edward , sabes que no bailo ...

—No he bailado contigo desde la graduación, y se siente como si no lo hubieramos hecho en una vida. Por favor, baila conmigo Bella. —Él sonrió alentadoramente y cerró la brecha entre nosotros.

—Soy terrible, y tú no eres capaz de llevarme tan fácilmente ahora...

—No hay nadie más aquí, solo nosotros.

—Estás aquí.

—Bella, mastiqué manteca esta mañ la última persona que necesita ser avergonzada hoy ... por favor. — Extendió la mano y me tomó en sus brazos, y dejé de resistirme .

Sólo bailamos durante unos minutos. Todavía era un bailarin maravilloso y me relajé en sus brazos mientras me guiaba suavemente alrededor de la habitación. El sol finalmente fijó mientras bailábamos, y la oscuridad alcanzó las montañas, ocultándolos de mí.

Finalmente rompí el silencio cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos bailando.

— ¿Radiohead?

—A veces se necesita algo moderno, pero clásico ... — Sus ojos ardían en los míos con intensidad, y pensé por un momento que iba a darme un beso, hasta que volvió a hablar—.Tengo un problema de Bella , y no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Me detuve, preguntándome si me iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

—Dime.

—Nací en 1901, y mi forma de pensar es muy arraigada desde entonces. Pero ahora de repente me encuentro a mí mismo como un niño del siglo XXI y no estoy seguro de que se gana con eso. Quiero ser todo lo que quieres que sea, pero también tiene que ser verdad que el hombre que soy y he sido durante un siglo sigue aquí. — Mientras hablaba, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, y nuestra danza se desaceleró hasta que nuestros pies apenas se movían —.Si tuviera que ser fiel a él, yo pediría que te casaras conmigo esta noche

Me quedé de piedra. Un millón de respuestas zumbaban alrededor de mi cabeza, ninguna de ellas a la derecha y ninguna de ellas realmente tenían la respuesta. La sola idea del matrimonio me horrorizó, el espectáculo que crearíamos y los chismes que generaría palidecerían en comparación con la reacción de Renée si fuera a decirle que estaba comprometida. Sin embargo, la idea de estar siempre unida a Edward ...

Había estado considerando mi transformación, por lo que sería capaz de unirme a él para siempre, pero ahora ya no era un problema. ¿Qué era el matrimonio en comparación a renunciar a mi humanidad?

Y ahora ya no tenía necesidad de hacer algo como convertirme en un vampiro para únirme con él, sentí un grado de pesar. Yo quería estar atada a él, pero el matrimonio ...

Édward me había estado observando cuidadosamente como yo pensaba, y, finalmente, pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a responder .

—Pero no voy a hacerlo —Sonrió con tristeza, claramente decepcionado por no haber recibido una reacción más positiva de mí—. Esta noche no , pero . Eso significa que hay que entender algo acerca de mí Bella.

—Ok...—susurré , obligándome a responder por él .

—El yo que nació en 1901 tiene ciertas creencias y, aunque me encuentro aquí contigo en el siglo XXI, tengo que ser fiel a él.

Empecé a entender lo que estaba tratando de decirme , pero no sabía qué decir a continuación . ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había ocurrido antes? Mi corazón se encogió ante la idea de que tal vez eso significaba algo diferente para él que para mí y me miró hacia abajo para ocultar mi disgusto .

—Nuestra relación física puede cambiar ahora, un hecho del que estoy increíblemente agradecido, Bella, créeme— Atrapó mi barbilla y tiró mis ojos de nuevo hacia él—. Pero necesito que me ayudes a mantener la única cosa que me queda que es puro. Yo mismo.

—Ok— Respiré hondo—.Así que a menos que estemos casados ... ¿y antes?

—Creo que tratar de volver a la relación casta sería ... difícil. Las hormonas joden demasiado. — Él me sonrió y soltó un bufido, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Sí, _joden _demasiado.

—Tal vez en el tiempo en que no mantengamos el acto sagrado, podríamos estarnos disfrutando mutuamente…

— ¿Hasta que no estemos casados?

—Tal vez comprometidos...— Vi una mueca cruzar su rostro por un instante y me frunció el ceño—. Caray, yo no lo sé—Me agarró y me hizo girar por la habitación varias veces hasta que me mareé, chillando por que se detuviera—. Sólo ayudame un poco con esto, Bella, no soy yo y no quiero hacer nada que podría lamentar.

Me di cuenta en ese comunicado que no iba a haber ninguna discusión con él en este punto. Él no me estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo por mí, me estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo por él y no había nada que pudiera hacerme hacer cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle infeliz.

—Lo prometo Edward. Nada de lo que podría lamentar.

Me besó y luego me empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo, rompiendo la tensión .

—Ahora, ¿dónde está nuestra comida?

**°°°° Narrated by Edward Cullen °°°°**

Bailé con Bella hacia nuestra mesa y la ayudé a sentarse, antes de salir del conservatorio a buscar al camarero. Le había pedido que nos dejaran en paz hasta que los llamara, ya que no había querido que nuestra conversación se viera visto interrumpida, a sabiendas de lo fácil que era avergonzar a Bella.

Me alegré de que ella hubiera aceptado bailar conmigo con tan poca persuasión; me había preparado para una pelea mucho más grande de lo que tuvimos. Sonreí al recordar la sensación de sostenerla en mis brazos mientras bailábamos, se había sentido tan natural. Me maravillé con lo cálido de su piel, pero ahora de una manera mucho más equitativa y normal. Se sentía tan natural sostenerla, el constante temor de dañarla había desaparecido, sólo para dar paso a otras preocupaciones…

Nunca había pensado en pedirle que se casara conmigo esta noche, pero me había gratificado ligeramente el hecho de que ella no había salido corriendo de la habitación gritando horrorizada. No era consciente de los sentimientos que sostenía sobre el tema, lo que había pasado sobre sus padres y su matrimonio infeliz y su madre en particular, disgustada por el compromiso a una edad temprana. Durante nuestro tiempo con Renee en el hospital de Phoenix había dejado en claro que ella sentía que nuestra relación era demasiado intensa para nuestra edad, y pensó que Bella debería jugar en el campo un poco más.

Volví a ella de forma rápida con un camarero pisándome los talones, es increíble lo que hace un billete de quinientos dólares. Nos dejó con menús y promesas de un rápido regreso .

Seguí el ejemplo de Bella, recogiendo el menú y empezando a leer a través de él rápidamente. Fui alcanzado inmediatamente por la enorme variedad de comida, y las diferentes categorías en las que se dividía. Traté de ordenarla por categorias, pero me di cuenta de que no podía pedir cada platillo de la lista…

Bufé con frustración. ¿Por qué esto no se enseña en la secundaria? Sería mucho más útil poder entender un menú en un restaurante de cinco estrellas que resolver una ecuación cuadrática. ¿Con qué frecuencia ha conseguido nunca nadie que su cena?

—¿Qué crees que vas a ordenar, Edward ?— Vi una sonrisa socarrona formarse por el rostro de Bella, y me di cuenta de que había descubierto mi lucha,

—Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda ...¿Puedes, por favor, decirme al menos cuántas de estas cosas se supone que debo pedir? El tamaño de este menú parece bastante excesivo .

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, mientras yo la miraba con confusión.

—Ya sé lo que he estado diciendo desde hace meses, ¡pero no sé lo qué son la mitad de esos platillos tampoco!— Ella negó con la cabeza hacia mí antes de continuar: — Sólo tienes que elegir un motor de arranque de aquí, y un plato principal de aquí— Bella señaló las partes adecuadas de mi menú—.Las diferentes secciones son sólo diferentes tipos de alimentos, como carnes o pescados.

—Oh.— Miré la cartilla de nuevo, y decidí optar por el platillo más sencillo que había. Al menos no voy a comer caracoles seguido por algún tipo de vísceras de animales.

Deje la carta en la mesa, decidiendo que tal vez este era un lugar en el que podría tener un poco más de suerte, después de haber leído mucho sobre el vino en el pasado.

—Somos menores de edad, Edward. — Bella frunció el ceño con desaprobación cuando vio que examinaba la gran carta de vinos, ella nunca rompe la ley al ser la hija del Jefe.

—No de acuerdo con nuestros documentos de identidad. De todos modos, han hecho demasiadas comparaciones entre la sangre y el vino en la literatura a través de los tiempos, tengo curiosidad. Tú puedes ser menor de edad, en realidad yo soy 104 más viejo, creo que podría ser debido a que es mi primera bebida alcohólica. —Sonreí mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia la puerta cuando nuestro camarero hizo su aparición.

Pedimos nuestras comidas, y una botella de Saint- Emilion Claret muy recomendable, pero muy cara. Me deleité con la comida y la bebida, una vez más. Hablamos de muchas cosas, me pareció que mi humor se convirtió luz, y todo pareció volverse ... más divertido .

—Estás borracho— Bella, que había sorbido en el mismo vaso todavía casi lleno de vino toda la noche, me estaba diciendo con diversión cuando hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta arriba. Mis pies no eran tan ágiles como estaba acostumbrado, y había tropezado un poco cuando llegamos en el ascensor.

—No estoy borracho Bella. — Pero eso podría explicar por qué parecía que soy capaz de sentir como el mundo gira sobre su propio eje…

—Hmmm, lo que tú digas . Eso sí, no vomites en mis zapatos, Alice me mataría. — Ella me dio una sonrisa muy sensual, y de repente tuve un impulso irresistible de besarla.

Estábamos solos en el ascensor así que me incliné a ella, empujándola contra la pared de espejos. Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando me estrellé mis labios contra los de ella, chupándo su labio inferior con avidez. Sentí que sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura mientras me devolvía el beso, su lengua enredandonse contra la mía apasionadamente.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y las puertas se abrieron, pero las ignoré y después de un momento se volvieron a cerrar.

Finalmente con un jadeo me aparté de sus labios, recuperando aire mientras la besaba de su garganta a su clavícula. Bella gimió en mi oído y mordisqueó la piel ahí, antes de chupar con fuerza, casi mordiendo por un segundo mientras se retorcía contra mí gimiendo. Me aparté y miré la marca roja que había dejado sobre la base de su garganta mirándola con orgullo. La había marcado como la mía.

—Edward ...— Bella susurró mi nombre mientras nuestros labios se encontraban de nuevo, nuestras lenguas rebelandose la una contra la otra y nuestros cuerpos moviendose juntos, mientras nuestras manos se movían, intentando encontrar piel.

Pasé la mano por su costado, arrastrandola más debajo de la cadera. Puse su rodilla hacia arriba con los dedos, y tiré de su pierna alrededor de mi cadera. Su falda se subió, y mi mano hizo contacto con su muslo desnudo, gemí cuando me encontré con el encaje que cubría su culo. Ella gimió en mi boca y el sonido se fue directo a mi polla. Me apreté mi mismo contra de ella, sintiendo su calor a través de mis pantalones.

De repente el ascensor empezó a moverse. Bella me empujó con firmeza y reorganizó su ropa rápidamente con una sonrisa. Saqué mi chaqueta con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, dando gracias a Dios por el hecho de que fui cortado en medio acto y con el tiempo suficiente como para evitar quedar en vergüenza delante del que nos interrumpió.

—Te dije que estabas borracho— Ella me susurró, con sus ojos bailoteando de entusiasmo. De repente levantó la mano hacia su garganta—. ¿Me hiciste un chupetón?— Me miró con incredulidad mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían de nuevo en el vestíbulo, y una pareja de ancianos se unió a nosotros.

Sin decir palabra, Bella se inclinó y apretó el botón de nuestro piso, y nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos movíamos hacia arriba otra vez. Sólo esperaba que la perfectamente agradable pareja no fuera consciente de la tensión sexual que había entre Bella y yo en ese momento. Miré a Bella varias veces, pero ella se negó a mirarme. Pude ver una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca, y un sonrojo delicioso en sus pómulos .

Después de una duración interminable de tiempo, para mí de todos modos, llegamos a nuestro piso y bajamos del ascensor.

— ¡Eres tan malo!— Ella me regañó mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio, sacudiendo la mano y casi dejando caer la tarjeta de acceso..

—Sí, soy malo, nena...— ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso? Miré de reojo a Bella, que había levantado las cejas, sorprendida por mi respuesta, claramente preguntándose en qué punto del estilo de películas para adultos iba a empezar si iba a estar usando líneas como esa.

La arrastré a la cama tan pronto como estuvimos en la habitación, tirando de ella encima de mí, con mi mano haciendo un camino hacia su trasero. Nos besamos por un momento, pero podía sentir que estabamos yendo demasiado lejos.

—Edward, sólo necesito un minuto— Ella respiraba en mi oído mientras salía de mis brazos y de la cama—. No vayas a ninguna parte.

Me quedé acostado en la cama mientras la veía caminar hacia el cuarto de baño . Su andar era muy sexy.

Una vez que estuve solo me acomodé en la cama y miré el techo, sintiendo como si la tierra se moviera. Al mirar hacia arriba la sensación cambió de agradable a vertiginosa y me paré, con la esperanza de mejorara. En su lugar me encontré con que la sensación sólo empeoraba cada vez más en posición vertical, la tierra parecía moverse a mi alrededor, me hacía sentir náuseas. Agarré la cama, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, con la esperanza de que al menos podría evitar vomitar.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé en la cama de nuevo, encontrando con que podía hacer frente a la sensación mejor así. Consideré la ironía por un momento, que al comparar el vino y sangre sólo disfruté uno hoy, pero los dos me hicieron sentir enfermo.

El ver que el cuarto ya no giraba a mi alrededor me hizo sentir mejor. Me relajé, y lo último que recordé fue preguntandome a mi mismo si estaba borracho.

**°:::…Bella Swan…:::°**

Corrí al cuarto de baño, desesperada por un momento para mí. Un Edward borracho era sorprendentemente increible, y tan pronto como entré en el cuarto de baño me examiné el chupetón recién formado en mi garganta. Sonreí mientras corría mi dedo sobre él, teniendo en cuenta la ironía de que en su primer día como humano había escogido morderme en el cuello.

Decidí que me gustó, que Edward había sido capaz de dejar su huella en mí. De repente se me ocurrió que ahora podría hacer lo mismo con él. Me pasé un dedo sobre la marca de nuevo, sorprendida de que no pudiera sentir alguna superficie elevada de la misma.

Empecé a ordenar mi bolso, sacando la camisola y bragas que Alice me había traído para esta noche, para mi seducción de Edward. Empecé a desnudarme, ansiosa por volver a nuestra cama. Sin embargo, cuando me desvestí me vi en el espejo, miré hacia abajo y vi la ropa interior que estaba a punto de ponerme, y luego el chupetón en mi cuello. No tenía ninguna duda en mi mente de que si esta noche intentara seducirlo, tendría éxito.

Me frunci el ceño a mi misma, haciendo más lentos mis movimientos hasta parar por completo, ahora sólo llevaba el sujetador y las bragas que había llevaba todo el día. Me acordé de la conversación antes de esta noche, y lo único que él me había pedido a mí. Mi Edward seguía siendo claramente el correcto y serio, cuando había expresado lo que sentíay lo que quería, y yo tenía que cumplir . Él me había pedido que le ayudara para su bien, no el mío .

Suspiré y empecé a ordenar a mi bolsa de nuevo, finalmente sacando mis pantalones y camiseta de algodón habituales. Recogí mi nueva ropa interior y la metí a la bolsa. Estaba segura de que en una gran casa blanca en algún lugar a las afueras de Forks, un cierto vampiro omnisciente aullaba con irritación.

Saqué mi pijama y me fui a la habitación, con la esperanza de que mi voluntad no fuera llevada muy lejos esta noche. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir la petición de Edward, pero sólo era una humana, después de todo .

No tenía de qué preocuparme. Edward seguía donde lo había dejado, sólo que ahora profundamente dormido en la cama, todavía con la chaqueta y los zapatos. Suspiré . Oh, bueno, tal vez es lo mejor para esta noche. Edward me había hecho hacer una promesa difícil de mantener, y sólo lo haré fuera de la tentación .

Le quité los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego lo hice rodar hacia un lado y para conseguir su chaqueta . Lo miré y decidí que todavía no estaba listo para ir a la cama, así que me encogí de hombros y empecé a tirar de sus pantalones.

Una vez que había terminado, Edward estaba vestido con solo sus boxers negros y su camisa **(N/T: Baba… Mucha baba..)**. Reí para mi misma un poco, teniendo en cuenta la ironía, además, él estaba desnudo en mi cama, y mi novio normalmente nunca esta fuera de combate a estas horas. A lo largo de todo el procedimiento se había movido un poco, lo suficiente para ayudarme a desvestirle, pero no parecía que se fuera a despertar del todo. Me deslicé entre las sabanas, y me acomodé a su lado. Me abracé a él y recé con todas mis fuerzas no despertar con resaca.

**Continuará…**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**[*] Maître d' : **Es un camarero en los restaurantes u hoteles responsable de planificar y/o organizar actividades que se realizan en la prestación del servicio al cliente.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**[N. de la T.]**

Se que me eh tardado años, y no voy a explicar por qué— simplemente diré que tengo problemas y los capís son muy muy largos—, ya que seguramente no me creerían, así que les dejo el capi. ¿Les pido un favor? Pasense por mi historia: "Mentiras" y dejenme reviews :)

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Primera Noche

_Awww… ¿comentarios?_

**Natalie :)**


	7. Primera Noche

**Despertando**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama es de RiaMaria, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya saben.

**Summary**: Traducción. Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene _lemmon_, así que, para el que sea menor de edad, que tenga problemas respiratorios, sea alguien que no tenga cerebro y no disfrute lo maravilloso de _hacer el amor_ o al que simplemente no le guste el _lemmon _–aunque se me hace imposible – no lo lea.

**.**

"_Gracias a María Gosnell por ayudarme a pasar el exámen, eres una buena tutora, linda"_

**.**

**Capítulo 7: **Primera Noche

** °°°° Narrado por Bella Swan °°°°**

Al principio no estaba segura de lo que me había despertado. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, y no podía oír ningún ruido a mi alrededor . Tuve un momento para considerar lo muy tranquilo que era aquí en comparación con cualquier otro hotel en el que había estado, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que estábamos en el piso de arriba en una suite en el ático. La luna había salido, y podía ver las montañas muy claramente a través de las altas ventanas al final de la cama. La luz de la luna entraba a raudales hacia nosotros, bañando la habitación en blanco.

De pronto lo escuché, un gemido procedente de mi compañero de cama. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en los brazos de Edward, pero esta noche me había hecho aparte un poco, ya que habíamos quedado dormidos, todavía cerca uno del otro, pero sin tocarnos. Me di la vuelta hacia él y me di cuenta que estaba bañado en sudor, su brazo húmedo contra el mío. Cuando lo toqué todo su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente en la cama.

Me senté y lo volví a mirar, gotas de sudor se habían formado en su frente, su rostro estaba tenso y su boca estaba tirada en una mueca .

De repente se me ocurrió que antes de que Edward cambiara a vampiro él había estado enfermo, que tenía la gripe, que tenía fiebre . ¿Podría estar sucumbiendo a la misma enfermedad nuevamente ochenta y siete años más tarde? Con pánico me di cuenta cuando empecé a parparle la frente, este Edward podría caer enfermo, este Edward podía morir .

Salté de la cama preguntándome donde estaba el celular de Edward, tenía que hablar con Carlisle. Empecé a tirar su ropa, dispersandola por el suelo con frenesí mientras buscaba el celular. Busqué en los pantalones que le había quitado antes, mientras él se había quedado dormido en la cama, y busqué en los bolsillos, sin ningún resultado . Estaba gruñendo con frustración mientras buscaba el piso …. Pero entonces oí algo más.

—Uhhhhh…..— El rostro de Edward se torció de repente en el claro de la luna, una imagen de terror. Tiró de nuevo, todo su cuerpo estaba en movimiento—. ¡Oh, no! Bella No…..—Su voz era profunda mientras gritaba palabras que estaba segura de que había oído hablar antes, pero el horror que él sentía era evidente en ellas.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y lo observé, prestando especial atención a su expresión cuando se tiró en la cama otra vez. Estaba con mis manos y rodillas en el suelo gracias a mi frenética búsqueda de su teléfono, y me arrastré hacia delante mientras le miraba.

Pronto estaba arrodillada a su lado, y eso me dio una visión clara de su rostro preocupado. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba soñando . Estaba tratando de recordar si debe o no despertar a alguien cuando están teniendo una pesadilla cuando comenzó a agitarse locamente la cama y volvió a gritar .

—Oh dios no, Ohhhhhhhhhh….— Edward gritó un aullido de agonía haciendo que decidiera que era mejor despertarlo, lo que sea.

—¡Edward, Edward! ¡Despierta!— Me levanté y me senté en la cama junto a él, agarré su hombro y lo sacudí ligeramente mientras hablaba en un susurro ronco. No creo que le ayudaría a despertar cuando, obviamente, esta teniendo un sueño demaciado perturbador.

—¡No!— Todo su cuerpo se apartó de mi tacto cuando empezó a agitarse con la cabeza de lado a lado .

—¡Edward!— Casi le grité mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerza, no creo ser capaz de permitir que sufriera una pesadilla más—. Bebe, por favor, despierta.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a su alrededor salvajemente por un segundo antes de mirarme a los ojos por la luz de la luna.

— ¡Bella!— Su voz estaba llena de alivio cuando me agarró y abrazo a su pecho en un abrazo casi sofocante.

Me moví en sus brazos para que se pudiera sostener contra mí mientras le susurraba palabras traquilizadoras al oído.

Su respiración era entrecortada, y siguió temblando por varios minutos después de despertarse, pasando sus manos por mis costados como si se estuviera asegurando de que todavía estuviera allí con él.

Poco a poco dejó de moverse y su respiración se igualó a y al rato se quedó dormido de nuevo en mis brazos. Me preguntaba si alguna vez realmente había despertado correctamente.

Me acosté en la cama firmemente rodeada en los brazos de Edward, mientras miraba por la ventana las montañas, tratando de calmarme. Mi corazón se había tomado tanto tiempo como el de Edward para agilizar mi propio pánico por su salud, y ahora me encontraba completamente despierta mientras él roncaba suavemente en mi oído.

Nunca estuve realmente preocupada por Edward antes – tal vez una vez, cuando estaba cazando a James, pero hasta entonces había sido un vampiro –. La indestructibilidad siempre había sido una virtud de él, desde el día en que había parado la furgoneta de Tyler de pegarme en el aparcamiento en la escuela. De repente, temiendo por él de una manera mortal, esta noche me había dejado sentir …... miedo. Amar a alguien tanto como me amo a Edward te deja muy vulnerable, y de repente sentí una nueva comprensión de su sobreprotección hacia mí. ¿Cuál aterrador debe ser para él, el hecho de que mi vida tan fácilmente podría ser extinguida por cualquier número de debilidades humanas? Tal vez igual de aterrador como el pensamiento que era para mí ahora de él.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, añadiendo a mis brazos ya apretada alrededor de su cuello. Necesitaba mantenerlo atado a mí con tanta fuerza como sea físicamente posible por unos momentos .

—Te amo Edward . Te amo tanto.

No podía ayudarme a mí misma, sabía que él estaba tan dormido que no podía oír, pero sólo tenía que decirle una vez más lo mucho que lo amaba. Mi pecho me dolía con tantos sentimientos por él, y los pocos segundos de terror que había sufrido pensando que estaba enfermo me había dejado muy cansada.

Empecé a pasar mis dedos por su pelo, calmandome a mí misma en lugar de él. Al final me quedé dormida, escuchando mi nuevo sonido favorito, los ronquidos de Edward.

**°°°° Narrado por Edward Cullen °°°°**

Estaba corriendo por el bosque. Alguien me estaba siguiendo a las afueras de mi línea de visión, pero yo sabía quién era, lo era. Corrí a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, no podía escapar. De repente me sentí volar cuando algo me golpeó de los pies ...

Me desperté sobresaltado al oír Bella susurrando en mi oído.

—Edward, cariño, todo está bien, sólo es una pesadilla. — Los brazos de ella estaban bien envueltos a mi alrededor, pasaba sus manos por mi pelo tratando de consolarme mientras temblaba en sus brazos. Ella continuó susurrando mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración y calmarme un poco, luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho .

— ¿Una pesadilla?— Entonces me acordé de que Bella me había estado cuidando anoche.

—Sí , hace un par de horas, supongo que era la misma — Ella estaba acariciando un lado de mi cara ahora en un movimiento extrañamente tranquilizador , su rostro se precionó fuertemente contra mi otra mejilla, nuestro abrazo no permitía espacio entre nosotros.

—Lo siento ...

—Shh, no seas tonto. Trata de volver a dormir, ya hablaremos por la mañana. — Podía escuchar en su voz que estaba casi dormida de nuevo, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza . Unos momentos después sentí su respiración constante, a la que estaba muy familiarizado.

Me tomó más tiempo volver a dormir esta vez, mi mente estaba llena de horrores . Cuando cerré mis ojos, fui agredido por los recuerdos de las pesadillas, al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos reales horribles; dejándome casi con miedo a dormir de nuevo.

Abracé a Bella aún más fuerte contra mi, con la esperanza de que su presencia podría alejar a las pesadillas.

La próxima vez que me desperté fue más gradual, mi primera sensación fue la de la cálidez extrema y el olor de Bella. Temprano en la mañana la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos moviendo ligeramente en nuestro sueño , y en pocos segundos entre dormido y despierto Disfruté nuestros movimientos suaves , gimiendo un poco como me moví . De repente abrí los ojos por la sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo .

Durante la noche me había enrollado en las sabanas, tirando de Bella conmigo. Estaba dormida encima de mí, con las piernas a horcajadas de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que si no fuera por sus pantalones de pijama hubieramos perdido la virginidad en nuestro sueño. La punta de mi erección estaba muy entusiastamente aplastada contra su muslo interno, que estaba completamente vestido.

Nos estabamos moviendo suavemente contra el otro, y mis manos estaban descansando en su trasero, la suya había llegado abajo y estaban descansando en mi cintura, justo debajo de la banda de la cintura de mis boxers.

Luché para dejar de moverme, a la vez disgustado quela había estado prácticamente agrediendo en su sueño, hasta que me di cuenta de que todavía se movía en mi contra. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a la sumisión, pero aun así era incapaz de detener por completo la molienda en contra de ella ligeramente mientras seguía a la roca de sus caderas con un sensual ritmo lento.

Después de varios segundos de agonía la volteé suavemente hacia el otro lado de la cama, no queriendo romper nuestra relación, pero al mismo tiempo muy sorprendido por mi mismo. Bella se movió ligeramente mientras la movía, pero luego con un pequeño suspiro se acurrucó a mi lado y se volvió a dormir .

Ahora completamente despierto, tomé la oportunidad de ver a Bella en la luz de la mañana. He tomado nota con preocupación de los círculos debajo de los ojos y me pregnté si había tenido una noche demasiado inquieta para. Su pelo era salvaje, de nuevo una señal de que había dormido mal, y cuando miré a nuestro alrededor me di cuenta de que las sábanas estaban casi empatados en nudos a mis pies.

En ese momento Bella despertó.

—Bebé, ya es mañana. — Su voz seguía siendo espesa por el sueño cuando se dio vuelta, así que estábamos frente a frente de lado a lado, y antes de que pudiera detenerla enganchó su pierna por encima de mi cadera.

—¿Bebe?— Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella una vez más con placer, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus ojos volaban hacia abajo donde estaba mi notable erección. Nota mental : no llevar nada a la cama con una brecha en el frente.

—Sí , estoy tratando de salir ... ¿Estás bien ?— Todavía sonaba medio dormido, y me preocupaba lo mucho que la había molestado en la noche.

—Vuelve a dormir Bella, no tenemos que levantarnos todavía.

Cuando dije esto, ella pareció despertar un poco más, con ojos somnolientos, finalmente se aclaró y sus ojos me observanron.

—En serio, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una noche muy dura.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, tratando de recordar, pero sólo obtuve imágenes vagas de despertar una vez en la noche.

—¿La tuve?

Ella pareció más preocupada y se irguió para verme.

—Has estado teniendo pesadillas toda la noche Edward, ¿no te acuerdas ?

—No, no en realidad.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de mí misma, pero me desperté por lo meno veces en la noche.

—¿Está segura?— Mientras hablaba, una sensación de malestar comenzaba a arrastrarse sobre mí, y de repente me di cuenta de que no quería recordar nada de la noche anterior .

—Te estabas moviendo demasiado, Edward, gritando. La primera vez que pasó estuve muy asustada. Pensé que estabas enfermo. — Su cara se volvió ansiosa y la abracé de nuevo, sientome culpable por ser tan molesto .

—Lo siento, Bella , no me acuerdo...— Pero lo hice . Yo estaba empezando a tener destellos en mi mente , y de pronto me estremecí al recordar una imagen particularmente vívido de la noche anterior .

—¿Qué es?

—James.

—¿Qué?— Ella saltó a la mención de su nombre, y vi la incertidumbre cruzar su rostro.

—Recuerdo haber soñado con el estudio de ballet.

—Oh ... Bueno, yo he hecho eso. Es normal después de algo traumático de esa manera.

Mientras hablaba más recuerdos empezaron a llegar y tuve una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

—Sí, lo es, pero yo he vivido varias vidas de pesadillas, mi subconsciente tiene mucho material para trabajar. — Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, tratando de desestimar las imágenes que ahora inundaban mi mente—. Desde que te conocí, he deseado poder dormir a tu lado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez podría ser mejor una maldición que una bendición.

— no , Edward. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué?— De repente me sentí muy alarmado por la preocupación en sus ojos .

—Tengo que ir a casa esta noche , Charlie no va a pescar y yo no puedo dormir con Alice de nuevo. Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana. ¿Supongo que todavía no puedes ir a casa…?

Antes de registrar eso en mi mente, mi adolescente interior se congeló ante la imagen mental de Bella sola en el dormitorio de Alice. Sentí que mi cara se aflojaba mientras miraba con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Qué?— Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, claramente no entendiendome.

—Nada. — Dije rápidamente . Al mismo tiempo, mi corazón se hundió cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo.

Me di cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta:

—No. No sé si sería una buena idea de todas formas. Jasper lucha ... Por sólo que un ser humano en la casa todo el tiempo, probablemente sería mucho pedir de él…..- Y por mí. No estaba seguro de lo bien que me gustaría hacer frente a la escucha de su batalla interna - conmigo en el asunto.

Los dos nos acostamos tranquilamente en la cama durante unos minutos, tratando de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. De una manera casi había esperado despertar esta mañana como un vampiro de nuevo, así que no había considerado realmente qué hacer con arreglos de vivienda a largo plazo todavía.

—Podrías comprar alguna parte; me sigues diciendo que la propiedad es una buena inversión— Bella rompió el silencio—. Voy a tener 18 años en una par de semanas , un adulto, así que Charlie no sería realmente capaz de impedirme pasar tiempo allí con ustedes ...

Gemí y tiré mi cabeza contra las almohadas en varias ocasiones, cuando Bella me vio por la sorpresa.

—No tengo dieciocho oficialmente hasta junio. No creo que pueda vivir solo, el estado me considera un menor de edad!— Me golpeé la cabeza hacia atrás un par de veces más ante la frustración.

—Pero digiste que tenías diecisiete en marzo, has tenido un cumpleaños desde entonces…..—

—Me preguntaste cuántos años tenías, y te dije la verdad, he estado de diecisiete años curante ochenta y siete años, Bella. Pero según mi licencia de conducir y todo lo demás dicen que tengo diecisiete años. Así que si quiero mantener la identidad que tengo aquí mismo, ahora mismo, no voy a cumplir dieciocho hasta el próximo año. lo cual es cierto en realidad ...— Me había despertado como vampiro en septiembre de 1918 , por lo que convertirme en humano de nuevo ahora a finales de agosto, mientras que legalmente tenía diecisiete años, significaba que mi edad física era casi exactamente con lo que actualmente en mi licencia de conducir .

— ¿Así qué eres nueve meses más jóven que yo…?— Bella sonaba indignada, deje mis pensamientos para encontrarmela mirándome con fastidio

—Bueno, sí, supongo que sí.—No podía dejar de reír cuando ella resopló.

—Genial, ¡Soy una asalta cunas!

—¿Vas por mi, corrupta?— Inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi burla cuando ella bajó las pestañas y me miró de una manera que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara,

—Lo haré si tú quieres...

—Bella ...— Traté de que mi voz tuviera el suficiente reproche, aunque a ella no le era necesario.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que realmente tenemos que hablar con Carlisle esta mañana Edward, sobre un montón de cosas. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo ya?

Si era honesto conmigo mismo, en realidad no estaba seguro, pero sabía que este momento llegaría con el tiempo y tenía que hablar con él.

—Creo que lo puedo. Voy a darle una llamada y hacer unos cuantos arreglos para reunirme con él.

Mientras hablaba Bella había saltado de la cama y comenzado a dirigirse al baño.

—Ok , pero primero pediré servicio a la habitación

Me di la vuelta en la cama y busqué el menú que estaba en la mesa junto a mí. Mientras lo hacía me preguntaba lo que tendría que hacer para convencer a Bella de que pudiéramos quedarnos donde estábamos permanentemente.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la traductora: **_¿Mi lindo Edward quiere quedarse en un hotel? ¡Picarón!Jajaja. Ojalá y les haya gustado este capítulo que, por cierto, es más pequeño que los otros, por lo que no me tarde en hacerlo, ya saben :) Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusto xD _

_Y—adivinen qué—, ¡salí de vacaciones! Sí, así como lo oyen :P_

_¿LES PIDO UN FAVORCITO? ¿SI? BUENO, PUES LES DIGO QUE PASEN POR FAVOR A MI NUEVA TRADUCCIÓN: _**Game On Baby**.Que subiré el sábado. Les dejo el Summary:

**Un Edward aburrido es puesto a prueba cuando la chica nueva llega a la ciudad. Cree que lo sabe todo, puede tener a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, pero Bella esta dispuesta a probar lo contrario. ¿Quién ganará este juego? VxH. M por lemmon y lenguaje adulto. **

Es Rated M y MUY divertida. Os prometo que les encantará :) Nos vemos el allí o el próximo viernes el octavo cap. de esta historia.

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Balance de Poder.

_Se les quiere: _

_**Naklie González**_


End file.
